Niece to Meet You Kai!
by Miss Wright
Summary: COMPLETE! Mr. Dickinson schedules the Bladebreakers a tournament in Canada but is there more to his plans than meets the eye?how come they've never heard anything about the beautiful girl who meets them? KaiOC,maybe more My Firstfic! PLZ review!
1. The Girl with Sapphire Eyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades. Only my Ocs 

Chapter 1 : The Girl With Sapphire Eyes

"Good news boys," Mr. Dickinson passed out an envelope to each member of the Blade breakers. "I've scheduled a vacation for you." 

"Awesome," 17 year old Tyson punched the air. "So where are we going? Someplace exotic I bet." Max, Rei and Kenny nodded with pleasure of the prospect of going to some warm tropical destination. As always the oldest member Kai was indifferent to any type of news, which made the rest of the group, excited. 

"Sorry but not this time. We're headed to Canada."

"Canada?" Max asked his blue eyes filled with wonder. "What's in Canada?"

"Well a few things," Mr. Dickinson answered the blond boy almost suspiciously. "Including a tournament that I thought might interest you boys."

"Tyson never gives up a chance to blade and I would love to get some data about Canadian bladers," Kenny said beginning to look eager.

"Yeah, Chief's right," Max, agreed. "This could be fun."

"Another stamp on the old passport," Rei added looking at Kai. But Kai's silver eyes showed no emotion. He could care less about where they went to blade; it just meant that he would have to baby-sit Tyson and the rest of the guys. Regardless of the fact that they were almost out of high school the younger boys still needed someone to keep them out of trouble.  

"Well that's settled then. We leave tomorrow at 10 am," Mr. Dickinson told the boys as he left the room. "Oh and Tyson, try to be on time. I don't want to have to hold the plane like last time." Max, Rei and Kenny burst out laughing while poor Tyson turned crimson. 

*          *             *

The next morning the bladebreakers prepared to board a plane to Vancouver. And as always Tyson was the last member to get to the departure gate. 

"Well at least this time he made it before the plane was heading down the runway," Kenny remarked as Tyson caught his breath. Tyson's black hair was in shambles and so where his clothes but al least he made it.

"I'm getting better," Tyson shot back. They all took their seats and buckled themselves in. Kai immediately put on his headphones and stared out the window. Rei, who was sitting beside him, turned and talked to Max across the aisle. He learnt years ago that Kai didn't talk to anyone when he was listening to his music. 

After an extremely long flight they finally reached their destination. The boys dragged themselves off the plane. Mr. Dickinson seemed to be the only one awake. He was scanning the airport looking for someone. His face fell when he didn't see what he was looking for but none of the boys seemed to notice. They were too concerned with getting to their hotel to sleep. 

"Uncle Dickie!" a voice shouted from behind them. They turned and saw a young girl hug Mr. Dickinson. They would have assumed she was a boy by her clothes from the back. Long, army green cargo shorts, black leather jacket over a white tank top and black skate shoes but her hair and body shape was not that of a guy. She was tall and slender with red brown hair in two buns, one on each side of her head and looked to be about the same age as the blade breakers. When she finally turned and faced them it was her eyes that caught their attention. Her eyes were a dark sapphire that looked almost cold but her bright smile made them shimmer. And the boys found it hard not to stare at them.

"Hi," she said, snapping them back to the present. The boys all blushed including Kai. Who was surprised at himself for reacting the way he did towards this girl. Not that he didn't like girls; just usually one never really interested him right away. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you all in person," she said. "Uncle Dickie has told me so much about you all and of course I've seen all the coverage from the World Championships. I feel like I've known you all forever." She left Mr. Dickinson's side and hugged each of the boys. Rei was the only one that managed to hug her back the rest of them were still a little stunned. Kai couldn't believe that she actually hugged him; most girls would have been more than a little intimidated by his standoffish attitude. 

"And we know nothing about you," Tyson mumbled after the shock had worn off. 

"I'm sorry boys, this is my niece Amara," Mr. Dickinson beamed. 

"Niece? You never told us you had a niece," Max questioned scratching his blonde head. Now it was Mr. Dickinson's turn to blush.

"Well…I …" he stammered.

"It's okay Uncle Dickie," Amara hugged him again. "More fun for me." 

"Can we talk about this at the hotel? I'm too tired to stand here and talk," Tyson groaned leaning on his luggage.

"Sure we can. But you guys aren't staying at a hotel," Amara grinned at them.

"We're not?" Max asked her. 

"Nope, you're all staying at my place. So lets go," she picked up one of their bags and put her arms around Rei and Kenny's shoulders directing them towards the exit. Eager to get to a place to sleep the rest of the gang followed. Amara escorted them outside where a black SUV was waiting. The Blade breakers piled in to the vehicle but Amara did not. She closed the door once they were all inside and walked to the front of the SUV where a green Kawasaki Ninja was parked. The driver of the SUV passed her a black helmet with two white stripes down the middle before she started up the bike and rode in front of the SUV.

"She can ride that thing?" Max looked at Mr. Dickinson. 

"She's grown up around motorcycles," he replied. Kai never took his eyes off the bike or its rider the whole drive from the airport to the house. There was something about her that intrigued him. 


	2. Tyson Taken Down a Notch

                Discalimer: I do NOT own Beyblades. I do own my Ocs

                Chpt.2 – Tyson Taken Down a Notch

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is where you live?" Rei asked Amara once they were out of the SUV. His shocked reaction mirrored that of his teammates.

            "Yup, home sweet home," she smiled at their stunned faces as she led them inside. What Amara described as a home was really more of a mansion. The two level mansion had every luxury a 17 year old girl could possible want. But oddly enough Amara remained totally grounded. She was eternally grateful for everything she had. 

            "How many people live here?" Max wondered out loud. He regretted his question when he saw Amara's smile fade.

            "Just me," she answered putting on a smile. 

            "Oh…I didn't mean to…"

            "Max it's okay," Amara put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Let me show you guys around. Jackson will take your bags to your rooms."  Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Max began to follow Amara across the marble front entry to the back rooms of the house, while Kai remained by the door. Amara noticed his reluctance and went back for him.

            "Come on Kai," she put her arm through his. "This is your home for the next few weeks. Don't you think it would be useful to learn your way around?"

            "Uh yeah," Kai managed to mumble. Her eyes were awfully distracting. He let himself be led out of the foyer and into what appeared to be a rec room with all the latest entertainment gadgets. The others were already making themselves at home. 

            "Maybe I should just end the tour here," Amara laughed. Her laugh was full and melodious. Kai smiled at her but caught himself before she saw. He would not let her get to him. No girl ever would. 

            "This is probably where they'll spend most of their time," Kai scoffed. Amara eyed him curiously before releasing his arm. She left him at the door to join the others, who were trying to figure out how to work her DVD player. 

            "Miss," Amara's butler Jackson called from the doorway. "Your Uncle would like to speak with you for a moment."

            "I'll be right there," she answered getting up from her seat on the couch. 

            "Hey guys look at this," Kenny called once she had left the room. Tyson, Max, and Rei gathered around Kenny and his laptop Dizzi. "Look at Amara's file." Now Kai was interested in what it had to say. 

_Amara Jones is the Canadian Beyblading Champ 2 years running and voted hottest female blader in Bladers Mag. Lives alone in an exclusive area in North Vancouver. After the death of her parents and sister when she was five her unnamed Uncle has supported her. There is little other information about the beautiful young champ._

"So she's a blader," Tyson was excited about a new challenger.

            "Yeah the best." The boys turned to see a girl watching them from the doorway. The girl was about he same age as Amara with black wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. Her clothes were very different from Amara's though, she was wearing tight black pants and a fitted red T-shirt with a white 7 on the front.

 "She could beat you any day." She challenged, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming.

            "Do you have any idea who I am?" asked an outraged Tyson. 

            "Of course, you're Tyson of the Blade breakers," she was now standing face to face with Tyson. A little intimidated by her, he stepped back and fell onto the couch. "I know all about you, Mr. World Champion." 

            "Kiki, stop interrogating my guests," Amara re-entered the room followed by Mr. Dickinson. 

            "Sorry, but someone has a bit of a cocky attitude," Kiki tossed on last glare at Tyson before going to stand by her best friend. "Needs to be taken down a notch don't you think?" Kiki winked at her friend.

            "I really don't feel much like blading right now Kiki." 

            "Fine allow me then, let's go Tyson," Kiki turned to leave the room. 

            "You blade too?" Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing, two girl beybladers. 

            "Yeah she does," Amara answered. "This is Kiki Ling, my best friend and teammate."

            "Enough of the introductions, I wanna blade. To the stadium," Kiki turned with a flip of her wavy locks and started to lead the way.

            "You mean you have a blade stadium in your house?" Max asked Amara as they all left the room to follow Kiki and Tyson. 

            "Yup." Did she ever. A whole room was dedicated to the stadium. Kiki and Tyson took their positions on opposite sides of the bey stadium. Kiki's blade was black and red just like her outfit.

            "Go figure a girl would color coordinate," Tyson mumbled to himself.

            "You ready to get your butt kicked?" Kiki called out from her side posed to launch. 

            "Bring it on," Tyson called back. 

            "3…2…1…Let it rip!"  Tyson and Kiki launched their blades simultaneously, automatically attacking each other. It was as though their distaste for each other was transferred into their blades. 

            "Go Dragoon," Tyson called on his bitbeast. "Take her down." Not to be out done by him, Kiki called on her bitbeast.

            "Get him Kadix." Out roared Kiki's bear like bitbeast ready to attack Dragoon.  Kadix took one good hit by Dragoon but counter attacked sending Dragoon flying to Tyson's feet. Tyson's mouth fell open. He just lost to a girl. 

            "Better luck next time eh?" Kiki walked over and closed Tyson's mouth. His amazement was now transferred to his eyes, which stared at his beautiful opponent. 

            "Nice playing with you Tyson," Kiki said almost flirtatiously. " Well Ams, I gotta get home but I'll see you bright and early for practice tomorrow morning."

            "Yeah, I'll call the others later," Amara followed Kiki to the front door, leaving the group in the stadium room. 

            "Those guys are hot," Kiki exclaimed once they were out of earshot. " Don't tell me you didn't notice that you have a group of major hotties living with you?"

            "I don't look at them that way," Amara answered. "They just opponents."

            "Amara, what am I going to do with you?" Kiki sighed. "You're seventeen it's time to start looking at them that way." Amara blushed at Kiki's referral to her not caring about how hot a guy was or whether or not he liked her. She never really cared about any of that. She was usually a guy's best friend not a girlfriend. "I should let you get back to your hot guests. Bye girl, see ya tomorrow," Kiki waved as she got into her red Honda Civic before she peeled out of Amara's driveway. Amara chuckled to herself about her conversation with her friend.      

Amara went inside and stood watching her houseguests from the doorway of the rec room, Kiki's words flashing through her mind. She really did have a group of hotties living with her and this suddenly made her terribly uncomfortable. 


	3. The Mystery Girl's Mystery Team

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades. I do own my Ocs (Amara and Kiki so far)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chpt.3 – The Mystery Girl's Mystery Team

_"Great," _Amara scolded herself. _"I choose now to become aware of guys, now when I have a group living with me. Grrrrrr…why me…why now?" _

Amara stood watching the Blade breakers try to kick the crap out of each other playing Moral Kombat on her Nintendo system.

"Oh man," Tyson groaned flopping backwards onto the pile of pillows he was leaning on. "I can't believe you beat me again, Rei."

"You're too tense Tyson, try to loosen up a bit," Rei advised his wallowing opponent.

"My turn," Max snatched the controller away from Tyson.

"Well I get to play the winner," Tyson declared still pouting.

 Kai wasn't playing or really paying attention to them at all. He had kept his eyes on the door waiting for Amara to come back from seeing her friend to the door. He had to admit that she intrigued him more than a little and when she touched his arm it did weird things to his insides. No girl had ever had that kind of effect on him before. She seemed to be so comfortable around him when most girls would have coward away from him and pay more attention to the other guys. 

Kai noticed when she came back into the room that something about her had changed; she looked a little disappointed about something. She stood in the doorway, not making her presence known. Seemed like something Kai would do. And even though he knew hardly anything about her this struck him as being very unlike her. 

"Dinner is served everyone," Amara's old butler, Jackson, interrupted Kai's thoughts.

"Aww, but I want my rematch," Tyson grumbled.

"It will still be here after dinner," Kai pointed out rolling his eyes at Tyson. Tyson's immediate reaction was to stick his tongue out at the older boy as they left the room. They were led through the large glass door to the left of the front door into a massive dinning room. The table could easily sit 20-30 guests. The room didn't shock them too much, since the house was massive itself. But Amara living alone in the massive house distressed them all a bit.

"Whoa look at all the food," Max marveled at the variety of choices laid out on the oak table. 

"Yeah, that's enough for Tyson," Rei snickered. There were a few yeahs and nods.

"Aw come on guys, I don't eat that much," Tyson tried to defend himself.

"You do to," Kai grumbled from his seat across from Tyson. "How many times have you managed to eat all the food in my fridge?" 

"Yeah and that's a hard feet considering how much food Kai has," Max added. "He's got enough to feed two armies in that house of his."

"Why is that Kai?" Tyson asked a glaring Kai. "Only you really live in that big house of yours anyway." Kai didn't answer him he only continued to try and make a dent in Tyson's head with his eyes. 

"Alright I think it's time to discuss something else," Mr. Dickinson cut in before a fight broke out. "Amara, my dear, where do you think would be a good place for the boys to visit while they're here?" 

Amara snapped back to the present. She wasn't really paying attention to what her uncle had said to her. She was to busy thinking a million other things.

"What?" she blushed when she noticed all eyes were on her. "Can you say that again uncle?"

"I asked you if you know of any good places for the boys to visit while they're here?" Mr. Dickinson repeated.

"I… I …" Amara looked down unable to make eye contact with anyone. "_This is so unlike me what's going on?"_

"I don't know," she managed to get out. "What do they want to do?" Amara tried to get the attention off herself. 

"I wanna find some people to blade with," Tyson spit out between bites of chicken. 

"Yeah, some practice before the tournament would be great," Rei added. Max nodded remembering his manners and not talking with his mouth full. 

"Why don't you practice with Amara's team tomorrow?" Mr. Dickinson turned to his niece. "Wouldn't that be fun Amara?"

"That would be great," she replied sounding a little more like her usual self. "You guys can size up your competition for the tournament."

"You mean you're the only team that's gonna be a challenge?" asked a skeptical Tyson.

"Well, one of my players already beat you today," her coy smile lighting up her eyes. "Why not let the others give it a try too eh?"

"I… I wasn't warmed up enough and I was tired from the flight," protested an embarrassed Tyson.

"Then tomorrow you can be prepared for more of that," Amara said referring to Kiki's win. 

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow you boys will stay here and practice with Amara and her team," Mr. Dickinson smiled. 

As soon as everyone was done Amara excused herself telling them she was tired and needed her sleep. They all bid her goodnight and retired back to the rec room. Mr. Dickinson excused himself shortly after to make a few calls before it got too late.

"Hey Chief, can you dig up some information up on Amara's team?" Rei asked once it was only the five guys in the room.

"My thoughts exactly," Max added as they all gathered around Kenny and Dizzi on the floor. Kai had planned on also heading off to bed but this sounded interesting. He wanted to know more about their mystery hostess. He tried not to look too interested as he sat on the couch behind Kenny.

"Alright, it says that…" Kenny typed vigorously. "There is no information found with an Amara Jones on any team."

"What does that mean?" Tyson grumbled. 

"I'm not sure," Kenny scratched his head. "Something's not right cuz Dizzi's never wrong." 

"Try again Chief," Tyson said turning on the Nintendo system wanting his rematch. Kenny tried again to pull up the information.

"Nope, it won't let me do it," Kenny sighed.

"Well I guess we meet them in the morning," Rei shrugged and began to battle Tyson again on Mortal Kombat.

"Excuse me gentlemen." They all jumped a little, even Kai. They turned to see Jackson standing in the doorway.

"May I show you to your rooms before I leave for the night? I wouldn't want you to get lost." They followed him up the curvy stairway and to a hallway on the left. 

"Master Kai and Master Rei will bunk together in this room, Master Tyson and Master Max will have the room across the hall, and Master Kenny will reside in the room next to it." Jackson pointed to the dark wood doors. "Sleep well young masters." With that he left them and went back downstairs. 

"Well good night fellas," Kenny opened his door and disappeared through it. The others followed suited and entered they're rooms. 

Kai and Rei's room had dark blue walls, with two queen size beds, two nightstands, and a dresser. There were few decorations in the room other than large painting of young girl on a swing, which hung on the wall between the beds. 

"Wow, this is way better than a hotel," Rei exclaimed while examining the two doors on the wall across from the beds. One door led to a walk in closet, while the other was their private bathroom. 

"Yeah," Kai agreed. But he was too busy examining the portrait on the wall to really look around. 

"That looks a lot like Amara doesn't it," Rei came to stand beside Kai. 

"Yeah it does," he answered almost whispering. 

"She's a interesting girl, I wish we knew more about her," Rei spoke while he rummaged through his suitcase in search of his toothbrush. "I can't wait to see her blade tomorrow and the rest of her team after the way her friend annihilated Tyson. It's kind of weird though that Chief couldn't dig up any information about her team. She's a mystery I'd like to solve."

"What is that suppose to mean," Kai asked, his tone sharper than he would have liked.

"Nothing man really," Rei tried to calm Kai's quick rising temper. "She's just a very beautiful, fun girl that can beyblade that we know nothing about that's all."

"Yeah sure that's all you meant," Kai hissed through clenched teeth. He needed to calm down before Rei got the wrong impression. Usually he only released his temper out on Tyson never Rei.

"Well obviously you noticed," Rei joked, hoping the menacing look in Kai's eyes would disappear. "Anyway," Rei tried to change the subject a bit. "It's late and you must be jet lagged cuz I sure am. That was such a long flight and ya know got to get up early to battle Amara's team." Rei was getting a little carried away with himself trying to change the subject. "Don't want to look like idiots out there."

"Uh huh," Kai nodded, entranced by the picture again. The girl had the same captivating sapphire eyes as Amara but something about her was different. The smile wasn't quite the same; the ruffled dress didn't seem like something Amara would wear even as a child or maybe it was just because the girl had her red brown hair in ringlets not in two buns. Or maybe…

"Goodnight Kai," Rei was already climbing into bed. Kai had been to busy in his own thoughts to notice Rei had been getting ready for bed. 

"Yeah nite." 


	4. Blue Blades and Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades. Only my Ocs (Amara and Kiki, soon to be more…hehehehe…read on to meet them.)

******************************************************************

Chpt.4 – Blue Blades and Breakfast

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Amara's alarm clock called in her ear. She moaned and slammed the snooze button. She forgot to turn it off the night before from its early setting of seven in the morning. Yesterday she had wanted to be up early to get ready to meet Uncle Dickie and the Blade breakers at the airport. 

"Morning mom, morning dad," Amara picked up the picture of her smiling parents, which she always kept beside her bed no matter where she was staying, and kissed it. She then rolled over onto her other side and faced the framed picture of her older sister Allegra, which was kept on her other nightstand. Allegra looked a lot like Amara but had dark brown hair instead of red and her eyes where a pale ice blue.

"Morning sis," she whispered. "Wish me luck today."

            Amara did not want to get out of bed and face her guests. It wasn't that she didn't like them, in fact it was just the opposite she liked them a lot. Well actually Kai more than the others. In some ways he seemed so much like her. From the little argument about the food at dinner the night before she picked up that his situation wasn't much different than hers. He lived in a big empty house just like she did. It gave her a connection to him that was different than anyone else she knew. But that didn't make it any easier for her to get up. It was only seven and her friends wouldn't be coming until around ten. She knew the guys weren't up yet since they were probably a bit jet lagged and they went to bed late. Amara had heard Jackson bring them upstairs showing them to their rooms down the left hall. Amara's room was down the right hall, where all the family bedrooms had been.

            At 7:30 Amara dragged herself out of bed and dressed in her favorite blue jeans and a blue T-shirt with the phrase "TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER" in yellow under a white hooded zip up sweater. Even though it was summer the weather outside wasn't looking too good so jeans were appropriate. She then sat in front of her mirror and began to put her hair in its usual buns. 

Once she was done she exited her room into the always-quiet hallway. She made her way in silence down to the stadium room. The lights came on with the usual low hum illuminating the empty room. Amara walked around the dish to the far wall where a door led to the control room. The control room held all Amara's equipment for building and repairing Beyblades as well as the panel for changing the settings in the bey dish. But Amara walked passed all of that and stopped on front of a small locked cabinet on the wall. The combination was such a natural motion that Amara could do it without thinking about what the numbers were. The door clicked open revealing an old black box that had seen better days. Amara picked up the box and placed it on the workbench. She took out the small silver key that she wore on a chain around her neck to open the small lock. 

*          *          *

Kai woke up feeling a little confused by his surroundings. After shaking his head and fully opening his eyes he remembered where he was. He looked over at Rei to see if he was awake but he wasn't. Kai decided to get dressed and go downstairs to wait for the others to wake up. He dug through his duffle bag and withdrew a pair of gray cargo pants and a red muscle shirt. The last things he put on were his red arm guards, which he had laid on the dresser the night before. Taking one last look at the portrait on the wall, he opened the oak door and stuck his head out just in time to see Amara vanish down the stairs. Kai quietly followed her downstairs, through the rec room, and into the stadium room. His eyes followed her into the control room but he stayed by the door where he could see her through the large glass window. Amara never looked at the window that would have given him away. She was too occupied with the black box in the safe. 

"Morning," Kai felt adventurous enough to speak once he was in the control room doorway. 

"Wha…" Amara jumped, dropping the silver key in her hand. "Bugger!"

"I'm sorry," Kai bent to pick up what she had dropped. She reached for it at the same time. Their hands touched it at the same time. Neither of them moved. All they could do was stare at each other. Amara's sapphire eyes collided with his silver ones.

"Uh, that's ok," Amara managed to say as she removed her hand from its place on top of his. Kai picked up the small old-fashioned key and handed it to her. Amara then proceeded to open the lock. The lid opened without a sound regardless of its old state; obviously it had been opened many times. Inside the box were three smaller black velvet boxes. Ceremoniously Amara lifted them out one at a time and laid them on the workbench. 

"They belonged to my parents and sister," Amara spoke softly her voice quivering. "This one was my father's," Amara opened the first velvet box revealing an emerald green and bright blue beyblade. "This one was my mother's." The next one was blood red and navy blue. "And this one belonged to my sister." The blade was pale pink and sky blue.

"They're all blue," Kai said more to himself than to Amara. 

"My parents loved the color blue," Amara told him in sad remembrance. "Every shade, which would be why basically every room in this house is blue." 

"Yeah, I noticed," Kai looked at her sad face not knowing what else to say. Silence hung between them. Amara looked at the blades on the table instead of looking at Kai.

"So, where's yours?" Kai asked, hoping to change to subject off her parents a bit. 

"Always with me," Amara opened on side of her jacket to reveal a hidden pocket. Inside was her beyblade, which like her families, was a shade of blue. Amara's was sapphire blue and burnt orange. 

"It matches your eyes," Kai marveled at the blade in her hand.

"And my hair," she laughed. Surprisingly enough Kai smiled at her. Amara's smile turned to one of obvious observation. 

"What?" Kai asked when he realized she was staring at him.

"Nothing," Amara smiled. She busied herself with putting away the beyblades, trying to avoid Kai's eyes. 

"Well we should get some breakfast before practice don't you think?" Amara asked once she had returned the black box to the safe. "And we better check to see if your teammates are up yet."

"Yeah," Kai answered following her out of the room. He didn't really want his teammates to join them. He wanted her all to himself and find out more about her. She was still a mystery to him. 

"Wait," Amara stopped suddenly causing Kai to bump into her. "Let's let their senses wake them up." Amara grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him through the dinning room into the mansions large kitchen. "I hope you can cook Kai." 

Amara began to pull items out of the fridge and cabinets creating a pile of ingredients on the counter. "Don't just stand there, give me a hand making some eggs and bacon." Kai immediately helped and together they prepared not only that but toast, pancakes, and hash browns. And sure enough the boys slowly one by one followed their nose into the kitchen. Of course Tyson was first to arrive, his sense of smell like a bloodhound. Rei, Max, and Kenny soon found their way more by the arguing coming from the room than by the smell of food. Kai was making Tyson wait for the others before he ate everything they had prepared. 

"Tyson, get away from that bacon," Kai slapped his hand away from the plate.

"Aww, come on Kai," Tyson whined. "I'm sooooooo hungry dude, feed me!" By now he was on his knees in front of Amara hoping for sympathy. She laughed at the sight of Tyson looking like a begging dog. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!"

"Tyson you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood with that whine," Kenny scolded as he entered the room with Rei and Max.

"Man, you're gonna blow our eardrums screaming like that," Max put his hands over his ears in a useless attempt to drown out the horrible sound.

"So hungry," Tyson cried still crawling on his knees. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dig in guys," Amara said once they were all gathered around the table in the breakfast nook. Tyson practically leaped on the plate of bacon, which was closest to him. Amara who was sitting beside him moved over in attempt to stay out of his way.

"Slow down," Rei watched Tyson pile food on his plate. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Leave some for the rest of us," Max snatched the plate of bacon away from Tyson's death grip.

"Is he always like this," Amara asked leaning over to Kai, who was sitting to her right.

"All the time," he answered rolling his eyes. "Pretty frightening isn't it?"

"Just a little," Amara chuckled. Kai found her laugh contagious and found himself laughing with her. The other guys stared in awe at the older boy's smiling face. 

"Miss Amara, your morning paper," Jackson placed it in front of her.

"Thank you Jackson," Amara unfolded it to look at the front page. "OH BUGGER!!!!" 

"What is it? What's wrong," all the guys shouted at once. Kai's concern seemed to come out a bit louder than the rest. Amara didn't answer, all she could manage was to lower the paper so they could all see what she was staring at. BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPS IN TOWN FOR LOCAL TOURNY. The guys looked at the headline and then back at Amara.

"Amara, what's so bad about that?" Rei asked not quite sure what the problem was.

"We get that all the time, it's no big deal," Tyson smiled.

"Keep reading," Amara pointed to the sub line underneath the headline. STAYING WITH LOCAL CHAMP AMARA JONES! "That means that now everyone knows where you are, which means they will try to STORM MY HOUSE!!!" Amara didn't realize it but she was now almost shouting at them. 

"Whoa, down girl down," Tyson made an effortless attempt to calm her. 

"You're not listed in the phone book are you??" Kenny cut in.

"No, but some people do know where I live and not to mention it was suppose to be a secret where you were staying. Uncle Dickie won't be too happy when he sees this," Amara sighed, slapping the paper down onto the table. "It might be a little hard for you guys to go sightseeing now too, there will be mobs of girls out looking for just a glimpse of you guys. You'll have the clothes ripped off your backs!" 

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Max laughed nudging Tyson.

"Yeah calm down Amara, we like girls. Well except Kai over there," Tyson laughed at his jab at Kai. But it was short lived, he saw the "I'm gonna kill you" look Kai was giving him and stopped laughing.

"Oh but Kai is the favorite," Amara informed the shocked group. Even Kai looked a little surprised at the remark. But she was serious.

"No way, old sour puss is liked the best?" Tyson sat mouth opened wide, staring at the older boy.

"Oh yeah, the strong SILENT types are very big over here," Amara tried to keep at straight face when Tyson's mouth fell completely open. 

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get that," Amara shot out of her seat. "Don't come out, just in case it's some of you crazed fans." They could hear her laugh as she walked to the front door. Kai smiled at the sweet sound of her laugh. His teammates stared at him.

"What?!?" he dared them to answer. He knew perfectly well why they were all staring at him but he had to keep a cold front anyway.

"Nothing," they all answered becoming very interested in the food on their plates.

"Kai has a thing for Amara," Tyson pointed out the obvious, smiling to himself as he ate.

"I do not," Kai denied. "Not that it would be any of your business if I did." 

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Kai whacked Tyson in the back of the head with the rolled up newspaper.

 "Guys breakfast time is over," Amara came back through the swinging door. Kai quickly put the newspaper under the table where she couldn't see it.

"Awwww but I haven't had nearly enough to tide me over till lunch," Tyson cried anime tears. "I'll pass out if I'm malnourished…OWWWWW" Kai whacked Tyson with the rolled up newspaper again. 

"Shut it," Kai spoke between clenched teeth. . 

"What's so important that you're daring to tear Tyson away from his food?" Max asked the smiling girl.

"Time to Blade." She grinned cheekily at them. 

"Alright," Tyson hollered, jumping up, abandoning his food and ran to the stadium room. 


	5. The Bladebreakers Meet the Lucky Sevens

         ~Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Gives me the encouragement to complete my tale of Amara and Kai!!! Hehehehehehe!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter in my story!!!! Keep up the good reviews!!!~ From **Miss Wright**

Disclaimer: Yeah the same as it was for the four previous chapters. And here come the rest of my Ocs!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Chpt.5 – The Blade Breakers Meet the Lucky Sevens**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come meet the Lucky Sevens," Amara led the Blade breakers into the stadium room. A boy and two girls were already in the room with Mr. Dickinson. 

"Well boys, I leave you in my niece's capable hands," Mr. Dickinson hugged Amara before making his way towards the door. "Have fun everyone." The two teams stood across from each other with Amara between them. No one moved or spoke; all they did was stare at each other.   

"So are you going to introduce us or what?" the only boy on the other team asked breaking up the staring contest. 

       "Yeah of course…right this is Mico Sterling," Amara pointed to a small girl with short blonde hair and green eyes half hidden by a pair of glasses. Mico wore tan three quarter length pants and a green polo shirt. She waved shyly and smiled at the boys. 

"This is Nicholai Ling." The tall black haired boy with eyes the same chocolate brown as Kiki's, stepped forward and shook their hands. He had a white bandana around his head, holding back his spiky hair, similar in style to the one Rei wore but he had a red seven in the middle instead of a ying yang. He had on a gray hoody and red shorts. "He's Kiki's twin brother." 

"And you already met Kiki yesterday," Amara smiled at her best friend. 

"Of course we already know you guys are, the World Famous Blade Breakers." Nicholai said in a mocking voice.

"Hey Tyson ready to play," Kiki flipped her perfect black hair. 

"You bet I am," Tyson called back to her. They stood eyeing each other. Tyson looked ready to kill, while Kiki's face was a little smugger.

"We don't have to start right away you guys," Amara said not wanting Kiki and Tyson to break into a fight.

"Awww, come on Ams," Kiki moaned. "Let me at him." 

"Let's get to know each other first," Amara tried again to calm her psyched friend. 

"Yeah, listen to Amara, sis," Nicholai stepped in. "We have all day."

"Fine," Kiki finally agreed. "But I will battle you Tyson." 

"Count on it," he said back. 

"So what do you want us to talk about?" Nicholai asked Amara.

"Uhh," Amara wasn't really too sure. 

"Well I have a question," Kenny stepped out from behind the Blade breakers. "Why is there no info on your team?" 

"You must have been looking in the wrong place, Chief," Amara smiled. "Mico will show you."  Mico walked over to Kenny and began to type briskly on Dizzi's keyboard. "You could have just asked me you know."

"Trying to get the scoop on us behind our backs were you?" Kiki poked Tyson.

"No," he rubbed his arm. "Well yeah, but come on you guys know all about us."

"That's true," Kiki agreed. "But it's kina hard not to when you guys are on the cover of almost every blading magazine there is."

"Here," Mico turned Dizzi's screen to face everyone. "The official Lucky Sevens web page." Everyone crowded around Mico and Kenny. 

"Wow, this is a great site," Kenny commented. "Who designed it?"

"Mico would be our computer genius," Amara nudged her shy friend. 

"Well, this is amazing," Kenny continued to gawk at the screen.

"Thanks," Mico blushed at his compliment. 

"You all wear the number seven," Max read the computer screen. 

"You bet," Kiki pointed to the red seven on her white tank top. Nicholai pointed to the red seven on the middle of his bandanna and Mico showed off her seven necklace and matching earrings. 

"What about Amara?" Kenny asked realizing the captain hadn't revealed her seven 

"You must have one too," Max, said. "You're the captain after all."

"Of course she does," Nicholai gave them a "duh" look.

"Show them," Kiki sent her friend a knowing smile. Amara rolled her eyes, Kiki seemed to think that Amara's seven was a big deal. 

"I don't know if they can handle it," Amara laughed with Kiki. Soon Mico and Nicholai joined in with their laughter. The poor Blade breakers were left in the dark.

"Awwww come on tell us," Tyson grumbled. 

"What's the big deal?" Max asked. "It's not like it's tattooed to your butt or anything. Is it?"

"Wouldn't be too far off," Kiki laughed. This comment raised a few eyebrows. 

"Alright I'll show you," Amara said in fake reluctance. She took off her white hoody and turned so she had her back towards the group. On the back of Amara's neck was a red seven outlined in black. 

"Whoa, yours is permanent," Tyson exclaimed. 

"Yup, an eternal remembrance of my rebellious years," Amara chuckled. No one else really knew what to say after that causing an awkward silence.

"So you all have bit beasts," Rei read their stats on the website breaking the silence.

"Yeah wanna meet em," Nicholai raised his eyebrows, challenging Rei.

"Let's go," Rei accepted the challenge.

3…2…1…Let it Rip!

Everyone else turned to see Rei and Nicholai launch their blades into the dish. Nicholai's blade started right away in its attack. Rei countered every attack he was hit with. Amara groaned. So much for having some friendly conversation before the blading began. Kai noticed the disappointment on her face and walked closer to stand beside her.

"So much for that," Amara said to herself not knowing Kai was now beside her.

"Well this was suppose to be a practice wasn't it," he asked quietly so only she could understand what he said. Amara jumped at his soft low voice in her ear.

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't really feel up to blading so I…"

"So stopping everyone else would stop you from having to," Kai finished her though. Amara nodded her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course," Amara shrugged off his concern. She put on a cheery smile for him but when she turned from his eyes her face fell back to its previous frown.

"Go Tazmac," Nicholai called on his wolf bit beast. 

"Go Drigger," Rei shouted out shortly after. Both beasts roared from their blades ready to take the other down. 

"Time to end this," Nicholai barked to Tazmac. "Take out Drigger." Tazmac took a run at Drigger but was stopped before he could get him. Nicholai watched in shock as his blade few out of the dish and landed on the ground in front of him. 

"Good match," Rei extended his hand to Nicholai.

"Yeah you too," Nicholai shook Rei's hand, still a little dumfounded. 

"That was a great match," Amara walked up to Rei and Nicholai. "Why don't we all get out of here for awhile, we don't need to blade all day." Everyone stared at Amara; her teammates look especially confused at her statement.

"Ams…are you sure," Kiki's face showed deep concern for her friend. 

"Of course I am," Amara looked at her best friends face. "I just thought maybe everyone would like to go for a swim or something. After all the guys are on vacation." 

"Sure that sounds great," Rei was getting the vibe that Amara did not want them to blade anymore. He didn't understand it but he didn't want to make the situation difficult. "We're all still a bit jet lagged. A swim sounds perfect."

"I agree with Rei," Max chimed in, following suit. With that they all agreed that a swim was what they needed. Kiki wasn't too sure what her friend was up to but she was going to find out. 

The Blade breakers all headed back up to their rooms to change into their swim trunks. Amara followed slowly behind them. Kiki followed Amara and once they were in her room Kiki attacked.

"What is up with you?" Kiki interrogated her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Amara questioned back, ignoring her friend as best she could and dug through her drawer for her swimsuit. 

"I'm talking about your unenthusiastic attitude towards blading," Kiki stood with her hands on her hips in a "don't even think about lying to me" pose. "It's not like you at all. You live for blading." 

"I'm allowed to not be in the mood Kiki," Amara shot back. "And I don't need you to baby me every time I'm unhappy. I can handle it okay."

"Ams, you're my best friend and I was worried. I really don't want you to go all doom and gloom suicidal again," Kiki hugged Amara.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now Kiki, that was almost three years ago," Amara hugged her back. "I'll try to be happier today."

"Promise?" Kiki stepped back from her friend.

"Promise, now get out so I can change," Amara smiled.

"Fine, see you downstairs," Kiki left the room leaving Amara alone. Amara found her black one-piece suit at the bottom of her drawer under all her other clothes. She was just about to change when she heard a knock at her door. 

"Kiki, I told you I'd meet you downstairs," Amara shouted. "I don't need a babysitter, I'm just changing I have no sharp objects or anything else that I can use to cause bodily harm in here with me don't worry." She planned on ignoring the knocking and eventually it stopped. When she was finally ready to face everyone by the pool Amara opened her bedroom door. She made sure that the door was closed and turned down the hallway. 

"What the…" Amara jumped when she came face to face with Kai who was leaning against the wall right outside her bedroom door. It was bad enough that a dressed Kai disarmed her but seeing him in navy swim trunks and no shirt threw her totally off. "What are you doing down here?" She managed to mumble, trying not to stare at his toned body.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you…I…" now it was Kai's turn to be thrown off. Amara's black one-piece swimsuit and red Hawaiian print boardshorts showed every feminine curve on her. 

"Oh bugger, that was you at the door," Amara closed her eyes and groaned. Kai nodded. "Double bugger." Amara was mortified. 

"Forget it," he said taking her hands away from her face. "It's between us. You don't have to tell me anything and I won't ask you anything about it." 

"Thanx Kai," Amara sighed. "We better get downstairs before they wonder what's up." Amara led the way down the curved staircase to the indoor poolroom in the back of the house. 

The rest of the group was already in the pool except Kenny and Mico who were sitting at one of the tables comparing computer tips. Kiki was in her glory with all the attention on her, well Tyson, Rei, and Max. Kiki wore a red two-piece swimsuit with a white seven in the middle of the halter-top, which showed off her perfectly tanned body. She wasn't actually in the pool with the guys but all eyes were on her as she sat on the side. Tyson drooled at her from his inner tube drifting around in the water.

"Kiki, why don't you actually get wet for once," Nicholai harassed his twin from his place on an air mattress.  

"And ruin a perfect hair day? Never," she flashed a sweet smile at her brother. 

"Kiki, when are you going to realize water won't hurt you," Amara laughed entering the room with Kai. Everyone turned his or her attention to entering duo. 

"And what were you two doing?" Nicholai accused, looking not too happy.

"It's none of your concern Nicholai," Kiki snapped at her brother. "You're not the boss of what she does anymore." 

"He never was the boss of me. Emphasis on the NEVER! Never has and never will," Amara corrected. "And as for Kai and me, we just ended up walking downstairs at the same time. There is nothing wrong about that." Amara was fuming. _"How dare you try to lay claim on me, Nicholai Ling." _ She ran off the diving board and let the cool water simmer down her rising temper. They all watched Amara as she swam the length of the pool coming up in the shallow end. Her head came out of the water a few feet from where Max was sitting on the steps. 

"Ams, I…" Nicholai began once Amara was above water. 

"Save it, I'm not in the mood," Amara grabbed a towel to wrap around her wet body and exited the pool area. Nicholai tried to go after her but Kai put his arm out to block him.

"Let her go," he told the younger boy.

"Why should I? You're not the boss of her," Nicholai shoved Kai out of the way. 

"And I believe she just said you weren't either." Nicholai glared at Kai.

"I'm outta here," Nicholai grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room. 

"How does he expect to leave?" Kiki thought our loud. "We came in my car and I have the keys with my stuff." 

"Not anymore you don't," Mico answered her confused friend. "He just grabbed the keys from the table you left them on when he took his stuff."

"Great, what a nice brother I have," Kiki grumbled. "Guess I'm staying here."

"Yeah, me too," Mico piped up. "In case you forgot I came with you too." 

"You don't seem to happy about that," Tyson was a little confused about their unenthusiastic impressions about staying at the house with them. 

"Well with the mood Amara is in…"

"I heard that Kiki," Amara appeared in the doorway with her arms across her chest. She leaned on the doorpost watching them after she saw Nicholai storm out and drive away. "I'm no in a "mood" and I wanted you and Mico to stay for dinner anyway." 

"Ok Ams whatever you say," Kiki smiled at her friend. "As long as you're cooled down."

"Oh I am," Amara walked over to where Kiki was at the edge of the deep end dangling her feet into the water. "But are you?" With that Amara pushed Kiki into the water.

"AMARA!!!!" Kiki sputtered when she pulled her head above water. "I'm gonna KILL you! You ruined my perfect hair day." Amara threw her head back and laughed. Everyone else wasn't sure what to do. 

"The expression on your face was priceless Keeks," Amara laughed again. "If only I had a picture of…WHAT THE… AHHHHH… SPLOOSH!!!! Amara was tackled into the water by Tyson.

"TYSON!!!" now it was Amara's turn to sputter. "You are soooooo DEAD!!! With that she jumped on his back pushing him under the water. They were soon joined by Max who was called into the fight by Tyson who needed some help getting away from Amara's clutches. Then Rei decided to help Amara to make it a little fairer, even though she seemed to be doing okay on her own. Kiki who had evacuated the area as soon as the fight broke out sat on the sidelines with Kai. Mico and Kenny were too interested with the computer (and each other) to notice the fight behind them. 

"Quite the fighter isn't she?" remarked Kiki when she noticed Kai's eyes had not left Amara since she started the fight. 

"Uh huh," Kai nodded not moving his gaze. 

"She should be after eight years in karate," Kiki continued. "You both have a lot in common you know. Being raised by a relative and living alone in huge houses with no real friends."

"Do you have a point?" Kai tore his eyes off Amara to look at Kiki. Kiki blushed sheepishly.

"Well… I think you two would be good for each other that's all," she managed to answer. 

"Do you?" Kai smirked ever so slightly. "Want to know what I think?" Kiki slowly nodded her head, not sure if she really wanted to know but curiosity go the best of her. "I think you should butt out." He smiled at her and then stood up to leave. 

"Well I…" Kiki was a little stunned. "FOEGET IT KAI HIWATARI, I TAKE IT ALL BACK!!!" She screamed at his back. He only continued walking. 

"Kiki what are you shouting about," Amara asked, gasping for breath as she came out of the water. 

"Nothing, Kai's just being a jerk," Kiki pouted a bit. 

"Kiki, don't insult my guests," Amara stood up for Kai. 

"He's always like that though," Tyson added while drying himself off with one of the towels provided. 

"Not always," Rei also stood up for Kai. "He generally keeps his thoughts to himself unless you piss him off."

"What did you say that pissed him off?" Amara asked knowing what her friend was capable of.

"You assume that it was something I said," Kiki tried to act innocent. Amara gave her a look and the truth came out. "Ok fine, I told him that you two would be good for each other."

"You what?!?" it was Amara's turn to be pissed. 

"And then he told me to butt out." Kiki went on, still not too sure about what her error had been.

"I agree with him," Amara was a little embarrassed. "Butt out!" She called back over her shoulder as she left.

"Man they are more alike than I though," Kiki thought out loud. 

"Not that much," Tyson corrected her. "Amara is a lot friendlier than Kai is, a lot believe me. They just have the same views about you butting in on their lives." Kiki was stunned at his comment. "Looks like we have something in common though." When he said this Kiki's frown turned into a smile.

"What would that be?" 

"We both like to piss off Kai," Tyson smiled at Kiki who gave him a flirty smile back. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well what do you think??? Are Amara and Kai the same or do you agree with Tyson that they're not??? Well you'll have to read on to find out how much alike they truly are!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!


	6. Ignore the Door

So some people don't seem to like my Kiki and Tyson pairing. One question, WHY???? Tell me WHY??? Who would be better???

Get ready to meet my newest creation, my latest OC. You're gonna love (or hate) her. Every girl's got to have a rival. 

Thanx again for the reviews keep it up!!!  

~Miss Wright~

Disclaimer: Miss Wright does not own Beyblades. Only her Ocs. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 6: Ignore the Door 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         "Oh Amara, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met," Kai cooed in her ear.

         "Oh Kai," Amara batted her eyelashes, snuggling closer to his warm body. Kai leaned in a caught her lips with his. He cupped the back of her head with his hand and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

         "I love DING DONG!!" Kai spoke after breaking off the kiss.

         "What did you say?" Amara was puzzled by his response. "Tell me again." She asked sweetly, trying not to ruin the mood.

         "I DING DONG you," he tried again staring into her sapphire eyes, which were wide in wonder.

         "I DING DONG DING DONG!!" 

         "Whaa…." Amara snapped out of her dreamy state. "Oh man." She was no longer snuggling on the couch with Kai instead she had Kiki's leg in her face. The girls had decided to bunk on the floor in the rec room. Kiki had obviously flipped the direction that she had been in the night before since her head was now at the opposite end and Amara was cuddling with her foot. 

         DING DONG! DING DONG!

         "Jackson?" Amara wondered why the butler was not answering the door. "I'll get it." She said to no one in particular since it seemed the ringing had not disturbed her roommates. Amara grabbed her hoody and quickly threw it on over her blue tank top and matching capri pants. Not that her pajamas were too revealing, nothing she wore ever was, but she wasn't too sure who was at the door this early in the morning. 

         "I'm coming," Amara called as she crossed the foyer, her bare feet gently patted the marble floor. The doorbell continued to make its obnoxious sound. Amara glanced up the stairs as she passed to see if it had woken any of the boys. 

         Amara opened to big oak door ceasing the ringing of the bell. In front of her stood a tall willowy girl with straight blonde hair that fell to her chest and light brown eyes. The girl wore all pink. Her skintight jeans were a pastel pink while her low cut tank top was a brighter shape. Realizing who the girl was Amara immediately slammed the door. 

         DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!! 

         "AMARA JONES," the girl shouted from the other side of the door. "LET ME IN THIS MINUTE!"

         "NOT IN YOUR LIFE," Amara called back. 

         "Amara. What's going on?" Tyson and the four other Blade breakers appeared at the top of the stairs. They were all still in the clothes they slept in and still looked very sleepy. Their hair stood out in every direction adding to their sleepy look. 

         "Yeah, some of us still want to sleep," Max groaned from Tyson's side. 

         "Good! Go back to bed," Amara shrieked at them. "NOW!" But they didn't move, they only stared at their hostess. Amara was quite the sight trying to block the door with her body.

         DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!

         "OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" the girl's voice came again through the door. Not only was she yelling but also now she was pounding her fists on the door.

         "Amara who is that?" Rei asked eyeing her suspiciously.

         "The reason you need to go back to bed and stay there," Amara was getting very annoyed. The boys did the exact opposite of what she wanted and came downstairs to stand in front of her. 

         "AMARA! I KNOW THEY'RE IN THERE!!!!" the girl screamed. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KEEPING THEM ALL TO YOURSELF!"

         "Amara move," Tyson told her plainly. 

         "No, you don't understand…" Amara tried to reason with Tyson.

         "What's the big deal?" Kenny asked the peeved girl.

         "Trust me, you don't want to open the door," Amara pleaded with them as Tyson and Max gently moved her out of the way. 

         "How bad could one girl be?" Rei questioned. Amara only grumbled something under her breath; her eyes begged Kai to stop them. But it was too late Tyson had opened the door far enough that the girl could push it open the rest of the way. 

         "AHHHHH!" the girl tackled Tyson and Max who were closest to the door. "I knew you were here."  She proceeded to hug and kiss both the boys. 

         "AHHHH!" Now it was Tyson and Max's turn to scream. "GET HER OFF!!!!"

         The girl did let them go, only to move on to Kenny and Rei who had stood there dumbfounded watching Tyson and Max get mauled. Now it was their turn to call out for help. The screaming brought Kiki and Mico into the room. 

         "What the hell is she doing here?" Kiki demanded when she noticed the girl. 

         "Why do you think," Amara's voice dripped with disgust glaring at the girl in pink.

         "Why did you let her in?" Kiki ordered the information from her friend.

         "I tried to keep her out." Amara answered trying to remain calm. "Tyson wouldn't listen to me and opened the door." 

         "Stop arguing you two!" Mico commanded. "We have to help them." So the three girls tried to pry Rei and Kenny away from the girl in pink's clutches. The girl dropped them pretty fast when she laid eyes on Kai. Kai with no shirt on, wearing only the gray boxer shorts that he slept in. 

         "KAI HIWATARI!!" she exclaimed making a move in his direction. But Amara cut her off standing right in front of Kai. "OOOH a little protective of this one are we. What makes you think he could possibly be interested in you?" The girl moved closer as she spoke. Her arms crossed her chest pushing up her almost exposed breasts. 

         "Touch him and I will knock you so hard you won't blade for a month," Amara hissed between clenched teeth. Kai stood there shocked at Amara's threat in his defense while the two girls shot daggers at each other with their eyes. 

         "You lay a hand on me and I'll have my daddy sue you for all you're worth," the girl in pink snapped back. "Not that you're really worth that much anyway." 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Amara made a lunge for the girl but Kai caught her around the waist keeping her from hurting the other girl. 

"Calm down," Kai whispered in her ear as he held her against him trying to soothe her growing frustration.

"Don't hold her back," Cat taunted. "I want a reason to see the cow cry." 

         "Shut up you spoiled slut," Kiki glared at the girl in pink. "What business do you have being here anyway?"

         " I came to see the Blade breakers of course," she gave Kiki a "duh" look. "Catarina Masterson, my friends call me Cat." The girl finally introduced herself.

"What friends?" Kiki whispered to Mico who giggled loudly.

"My father is Miles Masterson the owner of the Masterson Electronics Empire. I'm so please to meet you all." Cat continued ignoring Kiki's remarks.

"Can't say we're too pleased to meet you," Kai grumbled. He still held Amara even though she had stopped trying to fight his hold. 

"You only say that because of what that little whore has told you," Cat smiled sweetly at them. "You just don't know the real me." She ran her finger down Tyson's bare arm and batted her eyelashes at him. Now it was Kiki's turn to glare jealously. 

"Get away from him you fake," Amara's voice rose with rage. "There is no "real" you. Only the spoiled rotten daddy's girl who thinks she can get whatever she wants from anybody." Kai tightened his hold on her waist again as she made her accusations. "And for the last time. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Fine I'll go," Cat agreed. "But not because you told me to." She flipped her blonde hair as she turned to leave. "It's because I don't want to stay here one more minute with you. Amara Jones the worlds biggest fake. Ta ta everyone see you at the opening banquet." With that she got into her white stretch limo and was gone.

         "I hate that girl," Kiki fumed, slamming the door. 

         "She wears more pink then Mariah," Tyson observed receiving a punch in the arm from Rei.

         "Ams, are you okay," Mico, asked. 

         "I HATE HER!" Tears brimmed Amara's sapphire eyes. 

         "Oh Ams," Kiki embraced her friend after Kai finally released his grip. "Don't listen to her, she only wants a rise out of you."

"Yeah, and you'll kick her sorry ass at the tournament just like you did the last two years in a row," Mico encouraged. 

"She blades?" Tyson's question reminded the girls that they weren't alone in the room. 

"Unfortunately," Amara sneered.

"She's the one you beat for the champion title?" Max asked not sure if he had gotten he right information from the little conversation they had over heard.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason she hates me so much," Amara laughed a little to herself. 

"What's the other…OW!" Kiki jabbed Tyson in the ribs stopping him from asking his question. She knew Amara would not want to answer after what just happened. Amara knew what her friend had done and gave her a grateful smile.

"So… you guys all ready for the banquet tomorrow night?" Mico asked changing the subject.

"We didn't know there was a banquet," Max looked a little nervous. 

"This one isn't the big deal," Mico informed him. "It's just to open the tournament and then some of the other teams can meet and stuff like that."

"When is the big one?" Rei asked looking a little worried. 

"After the tournament there's a big formal dinner and dance where the winning team is honored," Kiki explained to the guys.

"Do we have to dress up?" Kenny wondered.

"You bet your laptop," Mico exclaimed.

"Guys look so cute when they're all dressed up," Kiki and Mico grinned at each other. The guys and Amara sweat dropped.

"Well we don't really have anything dressy, so I guess we can't dress up," Tyson was pleased with himself.

"That's where I come in," Mr. Dickinson spoke from the large living room on the opposite side of the foyer from the dining room. He folded his newspaper and walked over to them. "I can have tuxes sent to the house for you boys."

"Great," Max answered unenthusiastically. 

"Uh…Uncle Dickie, how long have you been in there?" Amara asked blushing slightly. 

"Since you were guarding the door from Miss Masterson," Mr. Dickinson answered flatly as if the whole situation had been an everyday event like seeing someone walking a dog. 

"Oh ok, just checking," Amara's blush had deepened. 

"I think you kids should leave the house today," Mr. Dickinson urged.

"I need to go shopping for a dress to wear to the banquet tomorrow," Kiki informed the group. 

"Do we have to wear a tux for that one?" Kenny asked.

"No only the formal which isn't for another week or so," Mico answered him.   

"Amara needs a dress too," Kiki insisted. 

"Amara in a dress, that's something even I haven't seen," Mr. Dickinson laughed. 

"Then it's off to the mall for us,"' Kiki grabbed Amara's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Keeks, shouldn't we get dressed first?" Amara looked at her friend who was still wearing the red plaid shorts and a black T-shirt that she had slept in the night before.

"Oh right," Kiki then pulled Amara in the direction of her room. Mico and the guys followed and went to their rooms to change and get ready for a day of shopping. 

*      *      *

Ten minutes later all the guys were downstairs waiting for the girls to come down. 

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!

"Oh no, she better not be back here," Amara came screaming down the stairs. She rushed past the guys towards the door. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Amara screeched without opening the door. "I WILL CALL THE COPS THIS TIME!!!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THAT MAD AT ME!!" Nicholai's voice shouted back through the door. 

"Oh Nick," Amara quickly swung the door open. "Of course I'm not. I thought you were Cat coming back to piss me off some more."

"She was here?" concern covered his face. "You okay?" She nodded. 

"Well if it isn't my darling brother," Kiki ascended the stairs. "Who decided to steal my car and leave Mico and me stranded."

"Not a bad place to be stranded," Nicholai laughed at his sisters anger.

"That's not the point…" 

"What is the point then," he cut her off. Amara noticed the tension between the siblings rising and decided it was time to step in before a fight broke out.

"It doesn't matter," she cut in. "All that matters is that we're all friends again." 

"Not all," Nicholai contradicted her. "Kai, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He held out his hand for Kai to shake. 

"Yeah no prob," Kai shook his hand. "I sorry too."

"All right, NOW that we're all friends again," Amara rephrased her statement. "Let's head to the mall." 

"Wait one sec," Mico brought the group to a halt. "They can't go out looking like that."

"Mico what are you talking about?" Amara was confused at her quiet friends statement.

"They look too much like themselves," Mico surveyed the boy's outfits, looking them all over thoughfully. The Blade breakers all looked down at their clothes each feeling a little self-conscious. 

"Well I don't see anything wrong with the way we dress," Tyson said defensively. 

"No, no, no," Mico laughed. "I mean you will be recognized way to quickly if you dress that way. Especially Rei."

"Actually Mico has a point," Kenny adjusted the glasses on his head. "A disguise might help our chances of not getting mauled." The rest of the guys ended up agreeing with Kenny and the girls.

"Uh… one problem," Max piped up. "Where are we gonna get different clothes?" 

"Oops, I didn't really think about that," Mico frowned. 

"I know," Kiki smiled to herself thinking about her brilliant plan. "One minute." Kiki disappeared upstairs and headed in the direction of Amara's room. 

"She better not come back with girl clothes," Tyson grumbled. 

"Good luck finding anything really girly in Amara's closet," Nicholai chuckled. 

"Very funny Nick," Amara slugged him in the arm.  Kiki soon reappeared with a pile of clothes in her arms. 

"Ames, it's so perfect that you own a lot of guys clothing," Kiki said from behind the mound of cloth. 

"Thanx," Amara answered sarcastically to her friend. Kiki began to dress the boys. 

"Tyson take your shirt off," she demanded. "You too Kenny."

"This is crazy there is no way," Tyson folded his arms across his chest. 

"Don't make me take it off you," Kiki threatened. 

"You wouldn't." Tyson looked to Amara for an answer.

"She would," Amara smiled at Tyson's scared expression. After that the guys all agreed to work with Kiki instead of fight her. 

Tyson ended up wearing a yellow T-shirt and black shorts. Kiki tried to take away his hat but he refused to go without one, so they compromised and gave him a black one. Kenny was forced to lose the white shirt and tie in exchange for a blue football jersey and red cargo shorts. Rei looked like a totally different person in black cargo pants and a pale blue T-shirt over a red long sleeved one. He also wore a hat and tried his best to hide his hair. Max looked about the same as always but Kiki made him cover his blonde locks with a navy beanie (toque, ski cap, whatever you want to call it) and gave him a pair of sunglasses. 

Then there was Kai who wasn't too keen on the whole idea of dressing differently but eventually allowed himself to be dressed when Kiki threatened to take his clothes off herself.  Kai looked more intimidating than usual with cut off jeans that hung to his knees and a black hoody with the hood up to cover his recognizable hair. Kiki was having so much fun that she added a chain that hung from his belt loops and a leather wristband.

Once Kiki was done playing dress up with the guys they all headed outside where Amara's SUV was already waiting for them. Amara's Kawasaki Ninja was also waiting. 

"Ams, why don't you ride with us for today," Kiki urged with a hopeful smile. 

"I...I don't know Keeks," Amara was a little wary of the large vehicle. 

"Just for today," Mico tried to convince her. Everyone else was already seated and Amara stood outside the door ready to close it.

"I guess so," she replied with reluctance. Lucky her too, she ended up being sandwiched between Nicholai and Kai. Amara felt claustrophobic the whole ride. She was not use to being in an enclosed vehicle and being in the middle of the two boys made things worse. 


	7. Mall Crawl

Sorry it took a while for my to update…school gets in the way. Anyway, thanx for the reviews hope you like this chapter. It's interesting. Hehehe…guys hate to shop…hehehehe. So enjoy and please review to tell me what you think so I can move on to the next chappie!!

                                    ~Miss Wright~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 7: Mall Crawl

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         The SUV seemed overly stuffy to Amara, sitting between Kai and Nicholai. She sat completely still trying not to bump either boy, which was hard considering how close both of them were to her, every corner sent her crashing into one of them. To make matters worse she hated enclosed vehicles causing her to feel slightly light headed and nauseous. 

"Amara, are you okay?" Kai leaned over and asked the hyperventilating red head. 

         "Uh huh," she managed to mumble, putting on a fake "I'm okay" smile between staggered breath. 

         "Whatever," Kai turned back to the window.

         "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Amara screamed a few minutes later. 

"But miss we're not there yet," the driver tried to reason with her.

"I DON'T CARE!!" she screamed back. The driver pulled over to the shoulder and brought the SUV to a halt. Amara climbed over Nicholai and burst open the door.  

         "HHHHHHHUUUUHHHHUUUHH," Amara gasped for air as if she had been holding it in for minutes longer than she should have. The rest of the passengers stared at her from the SUV.

         "Okay maybe it was a bad idea for her to come in the car," Nicholai shrugged.

         "Oh Ams," Kiki jumped out of the vehicle. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to come with us."

         "It's fine," Amara managed to say between, gasps. "I just won't do it again for a long time."

         "Wow, she hates cars that much," Tyson accidentally thought out loud.

         "I have my reasons," Amara snapped. 

         "I didn't mean…oh never mind" Tyson tried to correct his mistake.

         "Whatever, I'm walking," Amara turned and began to walk in the direction of the large mall. 

         "Ams, be reasonable," Mico called after her. "Let's all take the sky train instead."

         "Alright fine," Amara agreed. 

Lucky for them the sky train station was only a around the corner and would take them directly to the mall. Amara seemed comfortable on the train but her body was still rigid. Finally they made it to their station and Amara was the first one out the door. The rest of the group followed shortly after trying not to push through the crowd of people. 

"So…now what?" Max asked once they were inside the large shopping complex.

"We shop," Kiki grinned gleefully. "Meet you guys at 5."

 Without even really thinking about it they all split up. Kiki dragged Amara towards a dress shop, while Mico and Kenny went in search of the nearest computer store. 

"Well, I guess it's just us now," Nicholai said to Max, Tyson, Rei and Kai who were left standing with him. 

"Any place to blade in this mall?" Tyson turned to look around. "I'm not really a shopping kind of guy."

"Me neither," Max and Rei said in unison. 

"Yeah, I think I know just the place," Nicholai walked away, assuming the guys would follow him. They all did except Kai who went in the opposite direction. 

~ A Little While Later~

         "Ams, you have to let me see," Kiki stood tapping her foot in front of the closed dressing room door. 

         "There is no way I am coming out in this thing," Amara shrieked from behind the dressing room door. "It's DISGUSTING!"

         "What's wrong with this one?" Kiki groaned. So far they had been shopping for an hour and Amara had rejected every single dress. 

         "Well for one thing it's pink," Amara answered. 

         "Okay so you don't like the color but other than that what's so bad about it?" Kiki asked again, getting rather impatient with her friends unenthusiastic attitude. 

         "You tell me," Amara emerged from the room wearing a bright, almost neon, pink dress, trimmed in black ribbon, that had spaghetti straps and a skirt that poofed out just above her knees. To make matters worse it had large red lace roses around the plunging neckline and a large one on the waist. "I feel ugly just wearing this thing!"

         "Okay fine," Kiki agreed. "That one is truly nasty but try on something else PLEASE!"

         "What's the point," Amara whined, flopping onto the bench in the dressing room. "Unlike you my dear friend, I don't care about impressing all the guys at the banquet."

         "Awww, come on Ams," Kiki put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't you want to see the looks on the guy's faces when you come out in a dress?"

         "No, not if it means I have to spend the night in a heinous dress like this," Amara forced a smile.

         "You are not going to wear that," Kiki sighed hitting her forehead. "We'll find you the sexiest dress so you can knock the Blade breaker's socks off."

         "I don't think so," Amara returned to the dressing room. 

         "You can't hide it from me Amara Jones, " Kiki called through the door. " You like those guys."

         "Whatever you say Keeks." Amara threw the pink creation over the door, causing it to land right on Kiki's unsuspecting head. "Next!"

~Meanwhile~

       "This totally bites," Kai thought to himself. He had been wandering the mall for the last hour. The only thing he had found interesting was the blade shop. He spent some of his time browsing the shop, looking at the different blades and accessories but soon got bored, which left him roaming the large mall aimlessly.  Part of him wished that he had stayed with the rest of the guys but he reasoned that being alone was less aggravating. He managed to locate the food court and sat down to rest his feet for a while. 

         "Did you guys read the paper yesterday?" a girl sitting at the table behind him was speaking excitedly to her friends. 

         "Yeah, the Blade breakers are in town!" another girl squealed. 

         "Those guys are like so hot," sighed the third girl. "I would take up beyblading just to meet them." 

         "_Sheesh," _Kai groaned to himself, his face hidden under his hood. "_Some girls will do anything to meet a guy." _

"The paper said that they were staying with that Amara Jones chick."

         "The one that won the Canadian Championship?" 

         "Yeah, and unfortunately she isn't listed," groaned the first girl.

         "Some girls have all the luck," grumbled another girl. 

         "It helps when your uncle is in charge of the BBA," one scowled, drawing the attention of all the other girls. 

         "I heard he's not really her uncle," one said in a rather matter a fact voice. "He pays for everything cuz she puts out. Ya know what I mean?!" 

         "EWWWWY, that's just disgusting," a few of them groaned. 

         "Well some girls will do anything to stay high on the social latter," the girl rolled her eyes.

         "Oh oh," one of the girls began whining, interrupting the dissection of Amara's life. 

         "What? What's wrong?" the other girls tried to calm their excited friend.

         "Jason works at the stadium," she finally managed to say. The girls stared at her, not sure what this statement had to do with the Blade breakers. 

         "Don't you guys get it?" the others shook their heads. "He can get us in!!!!" This caused all the girls to shriek and scream. 

         "_I gotta get out of here," _Kai grumbled, his ears ringing from the screams. He got up to leave with his back towards the group sitting around discussing his team. As he walked away he heard one of the girls behind him call out.

         "Hey girls isn't that…" 

~Meanwhile Somewhere Else in the LARGE Mall~ 

       "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!" Tyson, Max, and Rei followed Nicholai through the crowd to the front row. They watched two amateur bladers begin their battle. 

         " Aw man," Tyson said, watching the two blades duke it out. "I wanna blade so bad." He pulled Dragoon out of the pocket of his black shorts. 

         "You can't!" Rei grabbed Tyson's arm, stopping him from getting too close to the action. 

         "Why not?" Tyson whined. "I won't make them look too bad."

         "But you will blow your cover," a familiar voice came from behind them. The four boys turned to see Mr. Dickinson standing behind them. 

         "Hey Mr. D," they all greeted the older man. 

         "As I can see someone has tried hard to keep you guys out of the spotlight for now and I think they were right in doing so," Mr. Dickinson stated. "I could hardly recognize you in those clothes. Especially you Rei."

         "I know, but seeing them blade makes me want to," Tyson held Dragoon in his hand. 

         "Well for now you'll have to settle with watching," Mr. Dickinson turned his attention back to the battle. 

~ Back in the Dressing Room of an Unknown Fancy Dress Shop~

       "So what's wrong with this one?" Kiki sat on the carpeted floor of the dressing room, flipping through an out of date magazine that was sitting on one of the small tables, in boredom. 

         "Not much really," Amara said as she opened the door of the change room. She wore a short black Chinese style dress with a pattern of small blue flowers all over. The silk clung to all the right places, showing off Amara's feminine attributes. 

         "Whoa, you look great! Consider their socks officially knocked off," Kiki gave a cheeky smile. 

         "Thanks," Amara blushed, tugging uncomfortably on the short hem of the dress. "You don't think it's too short?" The dress hung slightly above Amara's knees. 

" No, I have shorts that are shorter than that dress. Kai is gonna have a heart attack when he sees you," Kiki nudged her friend and giggled.

 "Right Keeks, because my goal is to kill him," Amara replied flatly rolling her eyes slightly. "I saw some shoes out there that I liked, be right back." Amara left the dressing room still wearing the dress. 

"You know what I meant," Kiki called after her. 

~ Back to the Food Court~

       "Hey isn't that Jason," one of the girls called loud enough for the whole food court to hear. Kai breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking. 

         "Yeah I think it is… JASON!!!!" Suddenly Kai was grabbed by the arm and whipped around to face a small brunette, causing his black hood to fall off his head. 

         "Bugger," Kai mumbled Amara's curse word under his breath. 

         "Oh sorry," the girl gave him an apologetic smile. "I thought you were…" Her words trailed off as she stared at Kai's surprised face. 

         " That's okay," Kai said quickly, removing his arm from the girl's grip and returned the hood to his head. She was looking at him too closely and to make matters worse the girl's friends were coming closer to where they were standing. "Bye" Kai turned to leave again and began to speedwalk away from the group. 

         "THAT'S KAI HIWATARI!!!!!!!" 

         "Oh BUGGER!" Kai turned to see the group of girls start to come in his direction. 

         "GET HIM!!!!!!"

~ And Back to the Bey Battles~

         "Wow, that was an awesome battle!" Max exclaimed.

         "Yeah I guess watching isn't so bad," Tyson finally admitted. 

         "Do you guys hear something?" Rei asked his face strained as he listened. 

         "No…" the other guys stared at Rei.

         "Wait…" Nicholai listened as closely as he could. "It's hard to hear much of anything over all that pounding and screaming."

         "Oh yeah I hear that too," Max agreed. 

         "That's the sound I'm talking about," Rei laughed a little. "It started so suddenly." They continued to listen as the sound grew quickly louder as if it was coming closer to them. Tyson stood up on the bench that they were sitting on to look over the crowd. 

         "Uh guys," Tyson nudged them with his feet, his eyes locked on something behind the crowd of people. 

         "Not now Tyson," Rei shooed him away, still trying to listen. 

         "No, you gotta see this."

         "What's so important? Can't it wait?" Rei, Max, and Nicholai all stood up on the bench beside Tyson. All Tyson could manage was to point.

         "Holy crap!" Nicholai's jaw dropped. 

         A hooded figure was dodging shoppers while running for his life away from a massive swarm of girls. The girls were all screaming in excitement, not caring who or what they knocked over on their way. As the mayhem got closer the guys soon realized who the hooded figure was.

         "KAI!" they all became aware at once. Kai ran passed without even noticing his friends calling to him. All he could hear was the screams and pounding of feet, which kept him moving as fast as he could. The herd of girls were gaining on him fast.

~The Dress Shop Again~

       "Can I get these in a seven?" Amara asked holding up the black strappy shoe for the sales clerk. 

         "Of course, I'll be right back," the clerk left Amara sitting on the bench in the shoe section of the fancy dress shop. 

         CLUNK! AHHHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHH MY GOSSSSSSSH!!!!!!! 

         "What the hell is that?" Amara turned to look out the glass wall of the store. 

         KKKKKAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!

         "Kai?" Amara peered through the glass. And sure enough she saw Kai being chased by a stampede of teenage girls. "Oh bugger!!!" She rushed to the front entrance of the boutique. If Kai came around the corner and turned left she would be able to grab him. 

         "Please turn left Kai, please," she chanted under her breath. She stood by the door watching through the glass. As if Kai had heard her plea, he got to the junction and chose to turn left. 

         WHOOSH! Next thing Kai knew he was up against the wall with a protective arm across his chest and the herd ran right past where ever he was. He looked at the back of a girl in a short black dress. "_WOW!" _He continued his over view of the girl and when he got to her hair he knew exactly who had saved him.

         "Amara?!" 

         "Kai, you are so lucky, those girls were ready to rip you apart if they caught you…What are you staring at?" Amara's hands were now on her hips as she studied Kai's face. His eyebrows were furrowed, making it difficult to tell if he was mad or shocked. 

         "Do you have a problem," Amara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. 

         "What?!? No!" he snapped back feeling a little embarrassed that he had been staring at her. 

         "Hey Ams…oh hey Kai," Kiki smiled to herself, seeing Kai and Amara stare each other down amused her. "Decided to join us in our dress hunt eh?" 

         "No," Amara answered for him. "I just saved him from the vultures."

         "Right…so Kai what do you think of her dress?" Kiki smiled devilishly. 

         "What would I know about dresses?" Kai answered, refusing to play her little game. "I'll see you girls later." 

         "You can't answer my question with another question and then leave," Kiki called after him. 

         "Whatever," he waved without turning around. 

         "ARUGH! The nerve of that guy," Kiki grumbled. "He may be hot but he really pisses me off."

         "Well maybe you shouldn't piss him off," Amara reasoned. 

         "Whaaaaaa…" Kiki's jaw dropped. "You're siding with him over me, your BEST friend? That's just wrong!"

         "Whatever!" Amara turned her back to Kiki and disappeared back to the dressing rooms. 

. 

         ****


	8. Dinner and Dancing

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 8: Dinner and Dancing

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~The Night of the Banquet~

         "I hate penguin suits," Tyson grumbled, pulling on the collar of his white button up shirt. All of the guys wore black suit jackets and dress pants. Each guy added his own personal touch to it though. Rei wore a white shirt with an upright collar, while Tyson's shirt was blue. Max had a tie with BBA written in red. Kenny wore his regular green tie over his white shirt. Kai looked sinister (But majorly sexy) in all black. His shirt and tie were the same jet black as his jacket and pants. 

         "They're not so bad," Kenny said tying his green tie. 

         "Well I think you guys look hot," Kiki came down the stairs. She wore a red off the shoulder dress with a slanted hemline to her knees. Her thick black hair fell in perfect waves just above her shoulders. The guys drooled until Nicholai gave them a glare worse than Kai's. 

         "You all clean up well," Mico came down right after Kiki. She wore a dark green dress that made her green eyes shine. It had short peasant style sleeves and laced up a little in the front below the neckline. 

         "So do you," Kenny commented walking over to her. 

         "Aww you're so sweet," Mico blushed. Everyone else in the room groaned slightly. 

         "We're missing one," Mr. Dickinson said from behind group. "Where is my niece?"

         "She must still be upstairs, " Mico replied. "I thought she was right behind me."

         " Allow me. AMARA!!!" Kiki called up the stairs. "Get down here!"

         "Ouch! That's hard on our ears Keeks," Nicholai scolded his twin.

         "I'll meet you all there," she called back shortly.

         "Why not just come with us now?" Nicholai yelled.

         "I said I'll meet you there," Amara's tone was sharp.

         "Suit yourself," Kiki turned to head out to the SUV. 

~ At the BBA Banquet~

         "Whoa, look at all the people," Tyson marveled, staring out through the tinted window of the SUV. There was a giant crowd surrounding the outside of the building. Most of them were screaming girls. 

         "Those are just the fans," Mr. Dickinson told them. "They're not all going to be inside. This is event is for Beyblade teams only."

         "That's good," Max sighed. "Less chance of being mauled."

         "We wouldn't want to have another incident like what happened at the mall," Mr. Dickinson chuckled. So did everyone else in the vehicle, except Kai who slumped further down into the seat.  He didn't really like talking about his near run down by a bunch of screaming teenage girls. 

         "Stupid girls," Kai grumbled under his breath. 

         "Do we have to go through that crowd to get in?" Rei turned his worried face away from the window. 

         "Yes, but don't worry they'll hold back all your little fan girls," Kiki answered, her tone hinting at jealously. The SUV pulled into the line of arriving vehicles and waited to let the passengers out. Mr. Dickinson was the first one out followed by the Lucky Sevens, and the Bladebreakers after them. Upon seeing the World Champs the crowd burst into a loud uproar causing every head to turn and see who had arrived. They were rushed into the building quickly by security when the crowd began to push the barrier. 

         "I love you Kai!" 

"Marry me Rei!" 

"Tyson I'm the girl for you!"

 "Max call me!" 

"Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson!!!!" The crowd chanted and waved signs. The closing of the double doors drowned the sound out. 

         "I'm glad to be out of that," Max said once they were in.

         "Whoa, this place is great," Tyson surveyed the large banquet hall. The room was decorated in red and white with banners and streamers hanging from the high ceiling. Dozens of tables filled the floor around a stage. The floor in front of the stage was left empty for dancing. "Especially that buffet." He drooled. 

         "I'm afraid there will be no chowing down right away," Mr. Dickinson stopped Tyson from raiding the buffet. "There is an order to how things work here."

         "Can't have you hooligans running around like animals now can we," a sickly sweet voice came from behind the group. 

         "Well hello Catarina," Mr. Dickinson was the only one who decided to be polite to the snotty girl. Kiki and Mico were busy boring holes into Cat's skull with their eyes, while the guys couldn't stop drooling over Cat's bubble gum pink tube dress. The skintight mini dress left nothing to the imagination. Kai on the other hand was leaning against one of the large pillars and was trying his hardest to drown out the others. 

         "Will your father be joining us this evening?" Mr. Dickinson inquired of the arrogant teen. 

         "My father is detained by business this evening sir," Cat answered him sweetly. 

         "That's unfortunate. Why don't you introduce everyone to your team?"

         "I'd love to," Kiki groaned at Cat's brown nosing towards Mr. Dickinson. "Blade breakers, I'd like you to meet the best looking team at the tournament, the Rockettes." 

         "I think a few of us would like to argue that," Kiki said under her breath but loud enough so Cat could hear her.

         " Anyway, I'd like you to meet my teammates, the Black sisters," Cat introduced the three teens behind her. "This is Lila." She gestured to a tall girl with jet black hair cut in a short bob. She wore a dress similar to Cat's but it was dark purple. "And the twins Mattie and Roxy." Two girls both with auburn hair stepped forward. Mattie's hair was short like a boy while her twin sisters hung in waves down past her shoulders. They both wore simple short black dresses. All three sisters had violet eyes and flawless dark skin. Their short dresses showed off their long dark legs.

         "Well they're definitely good looking," Tyson thought out loud, which got him a jab in the ribs from Kiki. 

         "That depends on your views of what's good looking," Kai's voice came from behind the group, his gaze on the floor.

         "Ah yes Kai," Cat walked to stand in front of him. "I suppose a certain red head is what you would consider good looking?"

         " All I'm saying is dressing like a skank does not make you good looking," Kai said flatly, raising his eyes to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide, her mouth turned in distaste. 

         "Well I think your drooling teammates would disagree with you," she put her sweet smile back on but it was really more of a sneer. 

         "I hate to interrupt you all but the evenings festivities are about to start," Mr. Dickinson cut the conversation short before Kai could retort Cat's comment. "Let me show you to your tables." They all followed Mr. D to the tables marked with their team names. The Blade breakers and the Lucky Sevens where placed at the same table, which was fortunately at the opposite side of the room from the Rockettes. 

         "Welcome everyone to the Canadian Championships opening banquet," a tall bald man stepped up to the podium. The room quieted down as everyone turned to face the stage. "I have the pleasure this evening of introducing to you the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson." The silence was broken by a loud applause.

         "Thank-you everyone," Mr. Dickinson took his place behind the podium. "This is a very exciting tournament indeed. We have teams here from all over the world. I'm very excited to see how the tournament will turn out…blah blah blah" 

Kai soon began to drown out Mr. D's speech. His eyes scanned the room looking for any sight of Amara. But he saw no sign of the sapphire-eyed redhead.  

Finally Mr. D's talk was over and tables were beginning to head to the extensive buffet table. Tyson jumped up as soon as their table was called and grabbed a plate. The rest of them followed shortly after. 

"It's about time you decided to join us," Kiki talked to someone standing behind the group. Kai turned around and came face to face with Amara. Her sapphire eyes locked with his. 

"Whoa, looking good Ams," Nicholai let out a low whistle. She was wearing the dress that Kai had seen her in at the mall. Her red hair was in one bun instead of its regular two and on her feet were a pair of black strappy heels, making her eyes level with Kai's. 

"I would have to agree with Nicholai, my dear," Mr. D came up and hugged his niece. "You look so much like your mother." He kissed the top of her head before releasing her. 

"Are you people trying to tell me I don't look good all the time?" Amara joked, even though her face was a little red. 

"Oh no," Tyson suddenly seemed uninterested in the food. "You just look really REALLY good in that dress." Needless to say Tyson was no longer drooling over the food. 

"Right," Amara forced an uneasy smile. She wasn't use to guys drooling over her. Usually that was Kiki's thing. "I'm going to get some food now before it's all gone." 

*        *        *

After everyone was done eating the band came onto the stage and people began to dance. Mico and Kenny left the table and headed out towards the dance floor. 

"Aw those two are so cute," Kiki sighed wistfully. 

"Computer geeks unite," Nicholai laughed. Two girls came up and asked Nicholai and Rei if they wanted to dance. "Sure." That left Tyson, Max, Kai, Kiki, and Amara at the table. 

"Some guys have all the luck," Max grumbled but at the same time was chuckling. 

"Isn't that the truth," Tyson joined his laughter. "I kinda feel like dancing myself. Hey Amara wanna dance?" 

Amara turned to face Tyson. He looked so hopeful but Amara didn't want to give him the wrong impression or anything. "Sure why not." 

"Come on Max you and me," Kiki pulled the blonde to his feet. "You missed your chance Kai." Kiki threw the comment over her shoulder. 

"I didn't want the chance," he grumbled at her. He watched every one, from the comfort and security of the table, dance to a fast song. And he saw Tyson pull Amara close when a slow song began. Kai glared at the dancing pair. He decided to look at something else before he went crazy with jealousy. He steely eyes scanned the large banquet hall and stopped at the large double doors. The door was being pounded on from the outside as if someone wanted in really badly. Security guards were trying there hardest to barricade it. 

"You're a great dancer," Tyson complimented Amara.

"Thanx," Tyson had pulled her very close when the slower song began to play. Amara probably wouldn't have let it bother her if a strictly friendship relationship was shared between them. But she had a feeling that Tyson had developed a bit of a crush on her or any other girl in the room for that matter. When he wasn't drooling over food it was some girl that walked past their table. "I should be after 6 years of dance lessons. You're not too bad yourself."

"Never had a lesson in my life," he chuckled.  

"I would have never guessed," the truth was he had been stepping on her toes a lot. Their dance was cut short by the front doors bursting open and a sea of fans erupted into the room. 

"RUN!!!" Kiki yelled. The fans began to swarm the room looking for their favorite bladers. Amara watched a girl from another team be mauled by a group of male fans. 

"Quick," Mr. Dickinson ran up to the group. "The SUV is through the door over there." They ran to the fire exit dodging the crazed fans. 

"Where's Kai?" Kenny asked climbing into the vehicle. 

"Oh great," Amara groaned. "The one person all the fan girls want is still in there!"

"Someone has to go get him, we can't just leave him," Rei and the rest of the team looked worried. 

"We need to get you boys to safety too," Mr. Dickinson continued to usher them into the SUV. "Kai is a big boy, he can take care of himself." 

"But Mr. D…" they began to protest. 

"In everyone…Amara?AMARA!!!" Mr. Dickinson yelled but his voice fell on deaf ears.

Amara raced through the riot in the hall, looking everywhere for a glimpse of the silver haired blader. She considered calling his name but there were a hundred other girls calling the same thing. He would never answer for fear of being caught by them. There was also the fear of getting caught herself. She'd heard stories about the things crazy fans would do to get a piece of their idol. 

"LOOK IT'S AMARA JONES!!!" 

"BUGGER!!" Amara shrieked when she saw a swarm of fans headed in her direction. Amara made a beeline for the main exit. She had a clear path in front of her until four guys got ahead of her and blocked the door. 

"You're all ours baby," a tall gangly blonde sneered. 

"That dress looks great but it would look better beside my bed," the second boy called out.

"Come with me and we'll show you how to put that blade of yours to good use," the largest boy winked suggestively. 

"I don't think so boys!" Kai, riding Amara's Kawasaki Ninja, put himself between the guys and Amara. 

Without a second thought, Amara hopped on the bike, sidesaddle, behind Kai. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist. He revved the bike and the sped across the room to an open exit door on the other side of the dance floor. Soon Amara felt the cold night air whip past her face, they were free.


	9. Twelve Years

       Hey, sorry it took me so long to update but it is the holidays and there's school and work and a social life on top of all that. 

Anyways thanx to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. J

       ~Miss Wright~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 9: Twelve Years

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         Kai pulled over into an empty grocery store parking lot when he figured they were far enough away from the fan out break at the BBA banquet. He parked the bike and hopped off before helping Amara down.  

         "I hate to sound cliché but… my hero," Amara flung her arms around Kai's neck. 

         "I owed you for saving me in the mall yesterday, we're even now," he replied coolly, pulling her arms off his neck and held her wrists in between them. Amara studied him for a moment. 

         "Is that all it is, a score?" 

         "We should go before everyone gets worried," Kai climbed back on the motorcycle breaking away from her eyes. 

         "Fine," Amara joined him on the bike. She didn't bother to ask him if he knew where he was going, she just let him drive. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. Amara leaned her head on Kai's back and closed her eyes. 

         Amara sat up a few minutes later when the bike stopped.

         "Kai where are we?" Their surroundings did not look like her driveway. 

         "I don't know…I'm not the one that lives here," he snapped. 

         "Calm down, it's not going to make this any better if you snark at me," Amara's voice rose. 

         "Well maybe if you had told me where to go we wouldn't be lost," his tone rose to meet hers. 

         "Well you chose a nice place to be lost," her voice softened to a whisper: her eyes were fixed on something over Kai's shoulder. He turned to see the rolling waves and sand. Then raised his eyes to the pink and orange summer sunset. "It's beautiful!" 

         "Yeah." Trance like Amara walked to the sandy beach and discarded her black heels. She walked right up to the shore so the water was lapping at her bare feet. The black racer's helmet was also discarded revealing how long her red hair truly was. It cascaded down passed the hem of her dress in golden red waves. She stood there not moving, only staring out at the water. The wind whipped through her hair. Kai didn't move. All he could do was stare at her and the picture perfect scenery. 

         "Twelve years…twelve lonely years," Amara sat down hard in the sand. "Why? Why? Why?" She screamed, pounding the sand with her fists. 

         "Amara?" Kai finally joined her in the sand. 

         "It's nothing," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Really, I'm fine. Don't look at me like that."

         "Like what?" 

         "Like you think I'm being a stupid girl," her tear stained face lightened with a small smile. 

         "I don't think you're a stupid girl," Kai retorted, joining her in the sand. 

         "Oh," she turned her eyes away from his. Silence hung between them as they watched the waves hit the sand. 

         "So you and Tyson eh?" 

         "What?!? Where did you get that idea?" 

         "You too seemed pretty cozy on the dance floor."

         "Is that what you think? That I love every guy I dance with?" Anger threatened to ruin the calm sunset. 

         "I'm just saying…"

         "You think I'm some kind of slut?" Amara cut him off sharply. 

         "NO! I…oh never mind!" Kai rolled his eyes before turning his face away from her and looked back out to the water. Again it was silent between them. A seagull crowing was the only sound other than the water hitting the beach. 

         "I don't think you're a slut. Cat is a slut. You're… you're… well that's not one of the terms I would ever use to describe you," Kai broke the silence. 

         "Thanx…and there is nothing between me and Tyson. He pulled me close to him while we were dancing. I just want to be friends with him," Amara moved closer to Kai, their faces almost touching. "Kai…I…" Kai moved towards her. Closer, closer, so close…

         "AMARA!!!! KAI!!!" 

         Amara and Kai jumped apart startled by the shouting.

         "Bugger." Amara cursed under her breath but only Kai could hear her. 

         "We've been looking everywhere for you two," Rei and Kiki tromped through the sand towards the couple. 

         "Hope we weren't interrupting anything," Kiki crossed her arms and waited for a response to a question she already knew the answer to. 

         "You're timing is impeccable Keeks," Amara groaned, picking herself up from the sand and retrieving her shoes. "Where's everyone else?"

         "Back at the house freaking out about you two," Rei answered his voice escalating. "Why didn't you come straight home? We thought you might have gotten hurt."

         "We got lost okay," Kai tried to calm the irate boy. 

         "Right "lost"," Kiki agreed sarcastically. "Considering Amara knows this place like the back of her hand."

         "I wasn't driving and I didn't give Kai any directions," Amara spat the words at her friend in disbelief. Why was Kiki questioning her? Where was the trust? Kiki nodded her head, mocking Amara's defense. 

         "Well he chose the perfect, romantic spot didn't he," Kiki chuckled wickedly. 

         "Kiki, what's gotten into you?" Amara stood directly in front of her best friend. 

         "Me? Nothing, let's get going." 

         "I'll meet you guys later," Amara grabbed her helmet from where she had discarded it. She hopped on the Ninja and revved the engine. In a flash she was gone. 

         "I thought you were her friend?" Kai turned his steely eyes on Kiki. 

         "I am but I was scared okay! I thought something might have happened to you guys! And then to see you all cozy like that…I…" tears flooded her chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't know how to react."

"Chill man," Rei wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and walked her to her red Civic. 

         "Where are you going?" Kai whispered to himself, looking towards the direction Amara had sped off in. 

*        *        *

Amara tried her best to focus on the road ahead of her. Tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't understand Kiki's outburst. Their friendship had never been one of confrontation. Any time there was a problem they always managed to work it out without a big uproar. It just made the day even worse. 

Amara knew the route to the cemetery so well she could do it with her eyes closed. Every curve leading to the site at the top was permanently embedded in her mind. She had made the trip many times over. When she reached her destination she cut the engine but didn't get off the bike. All she could manage was to stare. Stare at the three headstones, each with a single red rose lying in front. 

Amara had already been there earlier that day before the banquet. Today was the day she always visited the graves of her family, the anniversary of their deaths. 

~ Behind the Trees in the Cemetery~

"Oh yes my darling, cry over the loss of mommy and daddy," the cold voice spoke quietly from behind the shaded trees. Amara had no idea that she was being watched. Her thoughts were consumed in her sorrow. "The worst is yet to come princess. Life is about to get much worse. MUAH MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!…Whoops! A little too loud there… aaaaaa… WOOF WOOF!" Amara had turned her head in the direction of the trees but the darkness kept the owner of the voice well hidden. 

"That's it my sweet, ride home, back to where your little friends wait. Enjoy them while you have them! HEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm so evil, I scary myself sometimes. HEHEHEHE AHHHHHHHHHH! Whoopsy Daisy, just my silly shadow!"

~ Back at the Mansion ~

         "You just let her ride away?" Nicholai shouted at his sister. "How could you?"

         "I don't know okay," she buried her face in her hands. Mico sat down beside her on the couch and tried to comfort her friend.

         "Stop it Nicholai, getting angry at each other won't help find her," Mico scolded. 

         "She's right," Kenny stepped forward, pushing his glasses up. "If we just use simple deduction maybe we can figure out where she might have gone." 

         "How would she ride the bike with that short dress on?" Tyson thought out loud. "Wouldn't it ride up, revealing… OOOOOOOOOUCH!!!" Kai and Nicholai punch him, one on each arm. 

         "I know where she is," Mr. Dickinson entered the rec room where the two teams had gathered. All eyes were on the older man, waiting for him to tell them where she was. 

         "Tell us already," an impatient Kai grumbled. 

         "Mount View cemetery," he choked out the words. "Today is the anniversary of her parents and sister's deaths. She goes up there every year."

         "Why didn't she say something to us about it?" Tyson asked.

         "She doesn't really like to talk about it, it's a very private thing," Mr. Dickinson answered, tears shimmering in his eyes.

         "I had no idea," Kiki sobbed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

         "She doesn't want anyone to worry about her. She's accepted it a long time ago, so she grieves alone."

         "I'm her best friend and I know nothing about her parents."

         "It's not really my place to tell you. I'll leave it up to her," Mr. Dickinson left the room.

         "I was five when it happened," Amara's quivering voice came from behind them. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. "I was suppose to go with my parents, sister and dear uncle for a day on the beach. I woke up that morning with a high fever, making it practically impossible for me to leave my bed." Amara paused to take a deep breath. Everyone else was holding his or her breath waiting for her to continue. 

         "My mom wanted to cancel the beach outing but I insisted that they go without me. I didn't want to ruin the day. And I had a sweet uncle who offered to stay with me for the day. Reluctantly my family left me in the care of my uncle and headed out into the vehicle, which was waiting to escort them to the beach." Amara paused again to breath. She closed her eyes causing the tears to spill down her cheeks. 

         "They never made it to the beach…the car…" Amara choked on her words. "The car burst into flames and crashed into a power line. The polices theory was that the driver died on impact and my family...burned to death."

         "Oh Ams," Kiki and Mico hugged their friend, who had now burst into tears.

         "How does a car just burst into flames?" Max wondered out loud, directing his question more or less at Kenny.

         "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is…" Kenny stopped as if saying the answer was too painful for all of them.

Kai answered for Kenny. If he felt any emotion towards it, he didn't let it show in his voice. "It wasn't an accident." 


	10. Knock Knock!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 10: Knock Knock!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         "It wasn't an accident," Kai stated again. Silence. Kai looked to Amara for confirmation but she refused to meet his eye. "I'm right then?" He walked over to Amara and shook her shoulders.

         "Yes," new tears formed in her sapphire eyes. 

         "Who did it? Why?" Kai was angry and he wasn't too sure why but he was taking his anger out on Amara. He was shaking her as he asked his questions. 

         "I don't know." She cried, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

         "Kai, you're gonna hurt her," Tyson tried to pull him away from her. He did manage to pull him off Amara with Rei's help. Kai left the room grumbling something under his breath. 

         "What a prick," Kiki hissed, hugging her sobbing friend. 

         "He was just concerned," Max stood up for his absent teammate.

         "Well he sure has a weird way of showing it," Nicholai rolled his eyes. 

         "I think I'm gonna head to bed," Amara choked out the words. Everyone said good night, not really sure what else to say. 

         "So you guys had no idea?" Kenny asked the Lucky Sevens once Amara was out of earshot. 

         "No," Kiki shook her head sadly. "She never wanted to talk about her parents. I've only seen one picture of them and her sister."

         "I don't get it, why wouldn't she tell you?" Max was curious.

         "I don't know," Kiki, Nicholai, and Mico where just as confused as the Blade breakers. 

         "I think it's best you kids let her sleep," Mr. Dickinson interjected. "She may be more willing to talk in the morning." The group agreed and all headed off to bed. 

         Amara heard them all walk up the stairs and to their rooms. Mico and Kiki would again be spending the night but Amara didn't feel like sleeping in the rec room with them. 

         KNOCK! KNOCK!

         Amara jumped slightly at the sound at her door. 

         "Miss Amara, are you alright." Jackson stood anxiously in her doorway. 

Amara smiled at her life long friend. "Yes I'm fine."

         "Well if you won't be needing me anymore I'll be off to bed also."

         "Of course," Amara nodded. Jackson quietly closed the door and left. Jackson had been the only person Amara would speak to after her parent's funeral. He was the only one who didn't force her to talk; he only waited for her to speak to him. 

         KNOCK! KNOCK!

Again Amara got up and walked to the door. "Uncle Dickie, what can I do for you?"

         "Tell me that you're all right."

         "I'm fine," Amara replied truthfully looking her uncle in the eyes. "Honest. It feels good to have the truth out there."

         "Well not quite the whole truth my dear," he eyed her suspiciously. 

         "I know uncle, but it was only a few minor details," Amara hugged him. "I'll tell them the rest tomorrow, I'm drained right now."

         "You better."

         "I will, now get out so I can get my beauty sleep," Amara smiled pushing her uncle out the door. 

         "One more thing, my dear," Mr. Dickinson turned to face his niece. His expression turned from playful to serious. "I'm glad that you're accepting the Blade breakers so well but I must advise you…"

         "Not to get too close," Amara cut him off flatly. 

         "Yes."

         "I know uncle but what harm will they do…"

         "I'm hoping none but right now we can't be too careful."

         "But you brought them here! They're your guests. What makes you think they will cause me any harm?"

         "They have to go back to Japan…I don't want you to get too attached to them"

         "Is that all?" Amara laughed. "I promise you uncle, you have nothing to worry about." 

         "That's good to hear." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight dear, you need your rest for the tournament tomorrow."

         "Right, I almost forgot about that. Night Uncle." Amara closed the door and let out a huge sigh. She hated lying to her uncle, especially to his face but that was a promise her heart was bound to break.

         KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone at her door interrupted Amara's thoughts again. 

"Now what," Amara got off her bed and answered the door. This time it was Nicholai. 

"Coming to check on me too eh?" Amara returned to her seat on her bed. 

Nicholai didn't say anything. He only stared at her. 

"Nick?" Amara waved a hand in his stunned face. "What's up?"

"Oh…I …ummm," he stuttered. 

"What??" Nicholai only continued to jumble up his words and as slowly turning very red in the face. "Come one it's not like you've never seen me in my pajamas before." Amara shrugged. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and black shorts. 

"It's not that," his blush deepened. 

"Then what? Tell me. It's just me." Amara stood in front of him. "We've been friends for a long time, whatever it is you can tell me." 

Nicholai stared at her for another few minutes before dipping his head and capturing Amara's lips with his. 

"!!!!!" Amara was stunned. All she could do was stand there and accept his kiss. But when he pulled her closer, her automatic reflexes kicked in and she shoved Nicholai away. 

"Nick!?!?!" Amara gasped breathlessly, staring at her friend in shock. He gaped back at her, a little shocked himself. 

THUMP! SLAM!

Amara and Nicholai turned their heads to the open door. 

"Oh Bugger!" Amara groaned. "Please no." She covered her face with her hands. This was not what she needed right now.  

"Amara… I," Nicholai started to stutter again. 

"Goodnight Nick," she shoved him out the door. He tried to say more but she slammed the door in his face. 

He leaned on the door. Nicholai could hear Amara begin to cry for the fourth or fifth time that day. He hated to see her unhappy, he wanted to blame everyone but himself for her tears but he knew he had a part in it. 

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered to the closed door. "I love you." 

Amara stood by her window, looking out at the lit up city. Tears ran down her cheeks freely. Why was Nicholai doing this to her now? Especially when it was kind of obvious that she had a thing for Kai. A familiar sound broke the sting of questions. It was the sound of a motorcycle engine warming up. 

"Kai!?!" 


	11. Come Back!

       Sorry, for taking my time for updating the story but I had soooo much stuff to do over the holidays and still have more commitments that I have to go through. Unfortunately some are not by choice. Anyways my greatest thanks to Annoying Aren't I, angel akira, scarlet witch 41, and Midnight Silver Dragon for reviewing my last chapter. Glad you liked it, it's nice to know when your work is appreciated. Anyway better stop before I get too choked up. ***looks away***

       ~Miss Wright~

ENJOY!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 11: Come Back!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         "KAI!!!" 

It was too late; by the time Amara got down the stairs he was burning it out of the driveway. 

         "KAI!!! YOU IDIOT COME BACK!" 

         "Amara what are you screaming about?" Kiki and Mico came out the front door, which Amara had left open. They were both in their pajamas; obviously they had been in bed. 

         "Kai just stole my bike and I think he's pissed off."                                                    

         "We know he was pissed off but he had time to cool off," Kiki eyed her friend curiously. "He didn't have more reasons to be pissed now did he?"

         "Don't look at me like that," Amara snapped impatiently. She didn't want to discuss this now. She wanted to find Kai. 

         "Tell me," Kiki demanded, taking a step closer to Amara, her hands on her hips. 

         "There's nothing to tell."

         "Don't make me get it out of you Amara Jones."

         "Stop it!" Mico stepped in between the girls. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Would you two cool it for a minute? We're all a little emotional tonight, this may not be the best time."

         "Mico's right," Amara sighed. "I don't want to fight you Kiki."

         "I know, I'm sorry," Kiki apologized. "But you know you can tell us anything we're suppose to be your friends after all."

         "I know Keeks."

         "Alright, moving on," Mico interrupted. "Amara, I'm sure Kai can take care of himself. He's a big boy."

         "A very built big boy," Kiki added dreamily.

         "Kiki!"

         "What!?! He is."

         "OOOkay," Mico rolled her eyes and tried to finish her little speech. "He'll be fine, he probably just needs to blow off a little steam and we have to get our sleep for the tournament tomorrow. Goodnight Ams." Mico pushed Kiki back into the house. 

         "Night," Amara stayed in the driveway, staring at the place where Kai had been minutes earlier. He had seen Nicholai kiss her. 

*        *        *

         BRRRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRING!

"Hmmmmm!" Amara groaned. Was this going to be a regular occurrence while the boys were here, her being woken up by some annoying sound? 

         "Miss?" Jackson knocked on her door.

         "I got it," Amara picked up the phone beside her bed. Who would be calling at seven in the morning?

 "Hello?"

         "Sorry to wake you up this early Miss Jones," a man's voice came on the line. "We recovered you Ninja."

         "My bike?"

         "Yes but I'm afraid it's not in the best condition."

         "WHAT?!?!"

         "We're sorry, it apparently fell apart on the freeway early this morning."

         "The rider…what about the rider? How is he?  Where is he?" Amara was frantic. 

         "He's in the hospital miss…"

         "Is he okay? Was he on the bike when in broke down? Which hospital?"

         "Calm down miss, he's fine. I was calling to ask if you wanted to press charges."

         "Press charges?" Amara questioned.

         "Yes," the voice replied coldly. "He did steal the bike after all."

         "Just tell me where he is."

         "Don't you want to…"

         "Not right now." Amara hung up the phone. She just may after talking to Kai but for now she would wait to hear his defense. 

Amara dressed quickly in black cargo shorts, a white tank top and her black leather jacket. Since her Ninja was gone she would have to take a different bike. The rev of the engine caused others in the house to stir. 

         "Oh shit! What is she doing?" Kiki jumped out of bed after hearing the sound. "Amara!!! What's going on?" But Amara couldn't hear her over the loud rev coming from the older bike. 

         "Mr. Dickinson!" Kiki called, rushing back into the house.

         "What is it my dear?" 

         "Amara just rode off."

         "Kai's gone." Rei came into the kitchen with the other Blade breakers behind him.

         "That means he never came back last night cause Amara was riding a different bike." Mico concluded.  

         "What do you mean he never came back? Where did he go?" The Blade breakers bombarded Kiki and Mico with questions. 

         "You'll have to explain on the way to the stadium," Mr. Dickinson shooed them towards the front door. "I'm sure Kai and Amara will meet us there."

         "But…" they all began to protest.

         "No buts kids, we can't have the rest of you late for the tourney." 

~ At the Hospital ~

         "Excuse me?" Amara rushed to the receptionist as soon as she was through the doors. "Excuse me?" 

         "I'm sorry miss, you'll have to wait," the receptionist turned away from Amara and continued her phone conversation. 

         Amara tapped her foot impatiently on the tile floor. "I just have a quick question."

         "I'm sorry miss you'll have to wait," the receptionist blew her off again.

         "Forget it I'll find him myself." 

         "Miss! Miss, you can't go in there!" Amara heard the lady call behind her. "Security!!!!" 

         "Bugger." Amara sped up her pace, looking in as many rooms as she could. 

         "You there…STOP!" Heavy footsteps were gaining on her fast. She would have to pick up her pace if she wanted to lose them. 

~ Tournament~

         "Where are they?" Mico asked Kenny. Mico and Kenny had offered to wait outside for Kai and Amara. 

         "I don't know," Kenny let out a worried sigh. "They better get here soon. Our team is up in half an hour."

         "What if something happened to one of them and the rest of us have no idea?" Mico was getting frantic. 

         "I'm sure they're fine," Kenny took the trembling girl into his arms. 

         "I hope you're right." Mico buried her face in his chest. Kenny stroked her blonde hair.

         "I hope I am too," Kenny whispered to himself. "I really hope so."

~The Hospital~ 

       Amara didn't even look behind her, she just kept on running. Running in a hospital was not easy considering all the obstacles. She had to be careful not to knock over any patients. Amara turned a corner and hid behind a janitors cart. She watched her pursuers dash passed. Casually she wandered through the white corridors.. 

         "THERE SHE IS!"

         "Oh Bugger!" Amara picked up her pace. This time she ditched security by turning into one of the open doors along the hallway. "Geez all this for just walking in." 

         "So you're the one causing all the ruckus." Amara jumped. She hadn't entered an empty room. 

         "I… hmmm…I ummm," Amara stuttered. There was a nurse in the room, checking the monitors surrounding the patient's bed. She looked only a few years older than Amara.

         "Don't worry," the young nurse smiled at her. "I won't rat you out."

         "Thanks, I… KAI!" Amara rushed to the bed. "Oh Kai." He looked terrible, (which is really hard considering how hot he is. HEhehehehe) He face was all cut up and bruised, he had a cast on his left arm and leg. 

         "You know him?" the nurse brought Amara's attention away from the injured boy. 

         "Uh huh."

         "That's great, the guy has no ID on him so we didn't know who to call." 

         "Is he gonna be okay?" Amara touched his limp hand.

         "He'll be fine but he's in a lot of pain. So lots of painkillers for him," the nurse continued to check the monitors surrounding his bed. 

         "How… I…" Amara stared at his sleeping face. 

         "You should talk to the doctors or the police." With that the nurse left Amara alone in the room. Amara pulled up a chair so she could sit beside the bed. She gentle brushed his silver hair out of his face. 

         "Oh Kai I'm so sorry." Amara felt tears swell in her eyes. She rested her head on the edge of the bed and cried. 

~ Tournament~

       "The Lucky Sevens and the Blade breakers both managed to advance to the semifinals," the announcer commented to the crowd.

         "And both without their captains," the second announcer added. "Think there could be a connection between the two?"

         "I don't know. But it is rather suspicious isn't it?" Both announcers laughed. 

         "Why do they think it's so funny?" Rei rolled his eyes.

         "I really think something's wrong now," Kiki whined. 

         "We'll go back to the house and see if there's any sign of them," Mr. Dickinson tried his best to cheer the teams up. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this."

         "Probably got distracted having sex in some closet," Cat's cold voice rang out. 

         "Shut your mouth you bitch," Kiki made a leap for the pink clad girl but Tyson and Rei were there to stop her. 

         "Well I hope they're done by tomorrow so I can beat them," Cat laughed maliciously. 

         "You have no chance in winning," Kiki snapped. 

         "We'll just have to wait and see." Cat smiled and blew kisses to the guys before returning to her team. 

         "I want to smack that smile off her ugly face," Kiki hissed.

         "I'm sure you'll get your chance soon," Rei commented still standing beside her. "But right now we need to find Kai and Amara."


	12. Killer Pain

**       DISCLAIMER: **I kinda forgot it on the last few chapters but it's kinda  a standard thing, But anyways, Miss Wright does not own Beyblades, only her Ocs. 

**THANX TO MY REVIEWERS : **Darkangel211521, lilix, and Ruth 4 kai, glad you guys liked the last chappie, hope you like this one too. J

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Chapter 12: Killer Pain 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

         "What do you mean they're not here?" Kiki shouted impatiently at Jackson. She had rushed into the house before the others and had immediately begun to interrogate the butler. "They should have come back here. Where are they?"

         " I do not know Miss. I have not seen Miss Amara or Master Kai all day."

         "Why did she have to run off like that?" Kiki sobbed into Tyson's shoulder. 

         "It was shortly after she received a call this morning," Jackson let out the important piece of information.

         "Well who was it?" Nicholai asked the question the rest of them were all thinking. 

         "The police."

         "WHAAAA?!?!?!" 

         "Why would they call her at seven in the morning?" Tyson demanded from the older man. 

         "I have no idea young masters, I don't eavesdrop on her conversations."

         "I wish you actually had Jackson," Mr. Dickinson sighed. "I guess we'll head down to the station and see what information they can give us." Without any hesitation the two teams piled back into the SUV. 

**~*~*~ Kai's Hospital Room ~*~*~**

       Everything hurt. Even moving his fingers caused sharp pains in his arms. Then the memories of the night before came flooding into his mind. Seeing Amara and Nicholai kiss, taking her Ninja, letting his anger out by speeding down the freeway, and the funny noise the bike made before the bang and the black out. Why had Amara kissed Nicholai after their explosive argument the day before? And why had she almost kissed him on the beach? 

This was why Kai didn't get himself involved with girls. They were too damn confusing. They lived to annoy the hell out of guys. Use them, abuse them, and then dump them like yesterdays garbage. He thought Amara was different but obviously he thought wrong. She was just like the rest of them. 

         His right had felt warm. Warm air brushed his hand in a smooth rhythm, as if someone was breathing against it. The slow steady pace of a sleeping person. Kai struggled to open his eyes. It was painful considering his whole face hurt when he did it. 

         There was Amara sleeping  with her head on the edge of the bed. Her hand was in his and it was close to her face. It was her warm breath on his hand sending shivers down his spine. What was she doing here? Where was everyone else? 

         "Poor girl's out like a light," a kind voice spoke softly. "She's going to be disappointed when she wakes up and realizes she slept while you were awake." Kai stared at the young nurse, who came to check on him. 

         "Whatever," Kai managed to grumble. 

         "You wouldn't be so indifferent if you had seen the look on her face when she saw you," the nurse smiled at him. " A sweet mix of shock and deep pain for you." She emphasized the words "for you".

         "Then why did she kiss Nicholai?" Kai immediately regretted it. He didn't mean to say it out loud. 

         "Well, I don't know who this Nicholai fella is or what exactly happened but she battled security to get in this room," the nurse recalled what happened while he was sleeping. "But give the girl a chance to explain herself before you write her off."

         "Whatever," Kai grumbled again. 

         "You might change your mind later, after you sleep some more. Goodnight."

         "But I'm not even tired," Kai protested like a stubborn three year old. 

         "You will be in a minute when those painkillers kick in." The nurse chuckled as she left his room. 

**~*~*~ The Police Station~*~*~**

       "Yes, there was a call made to Miss Jones' residence this morning," the calm receptionist leafed through the papers on her desk.

         "Well…" Kiki was getting agitated. 

         "We retrieved her Ninja from the freeway in multiple pieces and wanted to know if she wanted to press charges against the rider."

         "Pieces?!?!" Rei gulped. 

         "I can show you the bike if you like," the receptionist led them through a door to a garage in the back of the station. "Well what's left of it anyway." 

         All that was left of the bike was piled in a cardboard box in the corner. The only thinks that were recognizable were the license plate and the handlebars, the rest was all twisted mangled metal. 

         "The rider was lucky to survive this disaster," the receptionist commented.

         "He's still alive?"

         "Is he okay?"

         "Where is he?" The questions were shot at the unsuspecting receptionist. They didn't even wait for her to reply. Mr. Dickinson was already rushing them back to the SUV. 

**~*~*~ The Hospital ~*~*~**

         Amara slowly came back to reality. She had actually cried herself to sleep. She hadn't done that since she was five. The constant beeping pulse from the machines in the cold white room woke her up. Her eyes focused on the sleeping face before her. Kai. He hadn't moved. What had she expected for him to have gotten up and left the hospital? In her dreams is where that would have to stay. He wouldn't be leaving for a while. Again Amara brushed his silver bangs out of his closed eyes. His body twitched slightly when her warm fingers touched his bruised face. 

         " Oops sorry," Amara whispered. His lips seemed to curl into a small smile at the sound of her voice.

         KNOCK KNOCK!

Amara turned to face the door. An older man in a white lab coat stood in the doorway. 

         "Excuse me miss, are you with him?" the doctor asked, walking into the room.

         "Yes."

         "Would you mind coming with me?" Amara hesitated.

         "Just to fill out some paper work, it will only take a minute." He assured her. Reluctantly Amara left Kai's side and followed the doctor out of the room. 

         Minutes after Amara exited Kai's hospital room, Mr. Dickinson and the rest of the group filed in. The girls gasped at the sight of his lifeless body. 

         "Kai?!" 

         "He looks awful," Tyson grimaced. 

         "Kai's a fighter, he'll make it through this," Rei looked down at his unconscious captain. 

         "But where's Amara?" Max broke the uncomfortable silence. 

         "I thought she'd be here," Mr. Dickinson answered truthfully. 

         "Thank-you doctor." A familiar voice came from the hallway outside Kai's room. 

         "AMARA!!!" Kiki left Tyson's arms to embrace her friend. 

         "Man, am I ever glad to see you guys," Amara practically collapsed into the other girls open arms. 

         "You had us worried sick my dear," Mr. Dickinson scolded.

         "I know I should have contacted you but I…" Amara was cut off by her uncle's suffocating hug. 

         "I'm just glad you're safe, now is not the time to be pulling a stunt like that."

         "I know uncle," Amara cut him off abruptly. The look in her eyes shut him up immediately. 

         "So what's the synopsis on Kai here," Rei finally asked.

         "Well… as you can see he has a broken leg and arm but he also has two cracked ribs," Amara repeated what the doctor had told her minutes earlier. 

         "Ouch, sounds painful," Max stated the obvious. 

         "Yeah they're pumping in the morphine."

         "How did the bike just fall apart?" Tyson asked, but the question seemed more to himself then to anyone else. 

         "I don't get it," Amara began, shaking her head as she spoke. "I check that bike every time I ride it and before I put it away each night." 

         "Someone was screwing around with it," Rei concluded for all of them. 

         "I could go back to the police station and check out what's left of the bike," Kenny offered, looking eager about doing some detective work. 

         "That's a good idea Kenny," Mr. Dickinson assured him. 

         "I bet the police aren't doing much about it," Nicholai sneered. 

         "They were more concerned about if I wanted to press charges against him, " Amara shook her head in disgust. 

         "But who would want to hurt Kai?" Mico asked the Bladebreakers.

         "I don't think anyone in Canada's out to get him," Tyson answered for the group. 

         "It wasn't meant for him," Amara hung her head. 

         "You?!?! It was intended for you!" Tyson made the sharp accusation. "If you hadn't pissed him off he wouldn't' have taken the bike."

         "Enough Tyson!" Rei stood in front of his teammate, blocking him from Amara. "Kai chose to take the bike, Amara didn't make him."

         "Rei's right, Kai did it out of his own free will," Max added. "We should be glad that he's still breathing."

         "Listen Tyson," Amara felt the tears stinging in her eyes but she tried not to let them fall. "I wish it was me in that bed instead of him, believe me I do but neither of us can change what happened. The bike crashed, end of story."

         "Who wants you dead?" Tyson took a deep breath. The room was still other than the beeping machines connected to the motionless Kai. Everyone held his or her breath waiting for Amara's answer. 

"Who would mess with your bike so you would crash to your death?" Tyson growled intolerantly.  "Answer me!" 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**       DUN DUN DUN!!!! I'm sorry about the cliff!!! I'm bad for it I know but I couldn't help myself. I'll try to get the next chappie up ASAP!! That is if you want it. Review and let me know. Flamers are okay just make them useful to me. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you hate it so be it but tell me how to improve it instead of tearing me down completely. Thanx so much!!

         ~ Miss Wright ~ ****


	13. Second Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblades, only my OCs. 

SPECIAL SUPER HAPPY EXCITED THANK – YOU TO THE REVEIWERS: Lily, Scarlet Witch 41, Flash, SugarHighTantrum177, ruth 4 kai, Cyberlink42, 

CTB,and SilverWingPheonix you guys rock!!! Hope you like this chappie too ;) 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 13: Second Kiss**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

         "Answer me!" Tyson snapped impatiently at Amara. 

         "Bloody Hell Tyson!" Kiki smacked him in the arm, hard. "Lighten up!"

         "We have a right to know," he glared at Amara. "Our friend was hurt because of her." Tyson pointed at Amara.

         "No," Kiki lowered Tyson's arm. "It wasn't her fault."

         "Let it go Keeks," Amara sighed. "It's as much my faults as it is the person that tampered with my bike."

         "Whaaa?!?!"

         "I'm the reason he was pissed in the first place and the crash was meant for me."

         "But who tampered with the bike?" Tyson began again.

         "Isn't it obvious," Amara let out a weak laugh. "The same person that killed my parents is now out to get me. They've been after me since my parent's deaths."

         No one really knew what to say after Amara's confession. 

         "Well maybe now's a good time to tell them the rest?" Mr. Dickinson inquired of his niece. 

         "Why not?" Amara returned to her seat beside Kai's bed. "Where to begin?"

         "How about where you left off last night?"

         "Right…so my parent's deaths were not an accident but it was a weak attempt to make it look like it."

         "I think you need to go back a ways my dear," Mr. Dickinson cut off her story telling. 

         "Fine, so the mansion and the money aren't mine." Amara spat the sentence out as quick as she could. 

         "What do you mean, it's not yours?" her friends were all curious.

         "It's mine," Mr. Dickinson cut in again. " The week of the accident Amara and her family were visiting me from Alberta (which is another province in Canada, it's beside BC where our story is taking place.) I paid for them to come and see me for the week."

         "My parents weren't rich," Amara blurted out the obvious. "Uncle Dickie was the one who set me up in that house when my parents were killed. I didn't want to leave Vancouver. He did it because I wouldn't leave."

         "I continued to travel and live in Japan while Amara was growing up. I suppose that's where I went wrong," Mr. D hung is head in shame.

Amara rushed to her uncle's side. "what do you mean "went wrong"? I was happy."

         "You were?" 

         "Yes, you gave me everything I could possibly ask for, I was the one that messed up. Trying to commit suicide was a stupid thing to do," Amara cried into her uncle's chest. 

         "She did what?" the Blade breakers were shocked.

         "That's something at least I knew," Kiki grumbled.

         "I'm sorry I never told you Keeks," Amara moved to embrace her friend. "I wasn't allowed to let anyone know or get real close to me for fear of death."

         "I'm your best friend…" Kiki stammered.

         "I know and you always will be but you have to understand that someone still wants to kill me," Amara embraced her friend. 

         "So they never caught the person?" Rei broke in. 

         "No but there were a few suspects," Amara handed the sobbing Kiki over to Tyson and wiped her eyes so she could answer the questions she knew they all had. "But they never made any arrests and there was never a trial. Case closed."

         "You kids look exhausted, we should really be heading back to the house," Mr. Dickinson stared at their weary faces. 

         "But Kai?" Amara protested. 

         "He'll be fine here."

         "I want to stay."

         "You are not staying here alone."

         "If Kai will be alright alone so will I."

         "I don't like this…"

         "Thank you uncle," Amara gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

         "You will be picked up tomorrow morning for the tournament," Mr. Dickinson said. "And you will leave to participate."

         "Okay," Amara agreed reluctantly. 

         "Goodnight." With that the rest of the group get up to leave. Mico and Kiki hugged Amara good-bye. 

         "Stay safe," Mico added before leaving with the rest.  Amara was left alone in the hospital room with the sleeping Kai. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

         "I wish you would wake up," Amara spoke quietly to the sleeping Kai. She couldn't sleep. For the last three hours she had just sat there holding his hand and staring at him. "This is my fault." She looked down at the scratches on Kai's hand. "Tyson was right."

         "I never want to hear those words in the same sentence ever again."

         "KAI!?!?!" Amara looked and noticed his eyes were open. It looked like he was having trouble keeping that way though. "Oh Kai, I'm so sorry." He said nothing. All he did was look at her with those steely eyes of his. 

         "Why did you kiss him?" Kai got right to the point. 

         "He kissed me," Amara protested. "I didn't want to kiss him" Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her. 

         "I saw what I saw," Kai saw the tortured look on her face. She wanted him to believe her. And for some reason he truly did. 

         "He stole my first kiss, I didn't want him to but he did," Amara was letting her mouth go, hoping that she would stumble across something that would make Kai believe her. 

         "Well maybe your second one will be better," he managed a smirk. She was so cute when she was flustered. 

         "But I don't want to kiss Nicholai again, ever."

         "Who said anything about it being him?" 

         "Huh?"

Amara was still holding Kai's hand and he was slowly pulling her closer to him. She was now sitting on the bed and their faces where almost touching. Their lips finally touched.    Her lips were sweet and warm, any guy could get lost in them. She let out a small moan against his mouth. With his good hand (because his left one is in a cast, in case you forgot!) he captured the back of her neck and pulled her closer. 

         "Kai?" Amara spoke against his lips, sending a shudder through his body. 

         "Hmmmm?" he pulled her lips back to his, nibbling on her bottom lip.

She pulled back and looked into his silver eyes. "I don't want to hurt you accidentally." He knew she was right but it was too good to stop. "Kai?" she moaned earnestly. 

         "You're right," he dropped his hand from her neck and leaned back against his pillows. 

         "You need to get better." He could tell by her eyes that it killed her to make him stop. "I want you to get better." He couldn't resist, he pulled her to him for one more kiss. But one turned into another and before he knew it he couldn't stop from kissing her.

         "Well it's nice to see you heard the poor girl out," a now familiar voice came from the doorway. Quickly Amara pulled back from Kai. There was the same nurse from earlier that day watching them. 

         "What is she talking about?" Amara turned to Kai and raised an eyebrow curiously. 

         "He was pissed at you and I gave him some advice," the nurse answered for him. "Obviously he listened to me. Most people don't. This just proves I do give good advice." 

         "Did she now," Amara again looked at Kai and gave him a wondering smile. "Do elaborate." Kai groaned. 

         "It will have to wait until he wakes up again," the nurse began to fiddle with the machine hooked up to Kai's arm. "Someone needs a little more morphine. Goodnight"

With that she left them alone. 

         "Well I guess you'll be out for a while," Amara sighed sadly. 

         "I thought you wanted me to get better," Kai lifted her chin with his fingers. 

         "I do but…" her words were cut off by his mouth on hers. Minutes later she felt his hand on her back go limp and his body was slowly collapsing back against the pillows.  "Goodnight Kai." She laid one last short kiss on his lips before trying to get some sleep herself. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

         "She better be ready to blade today," Kiki was grumbling to Tyson. They were sent to get Amara from Kai's hospital room so they could get to the tournament. "I don't want to…" Kiki stopped abruptly causing Tyson to crash into her back.

         "Hey why'd ya stop," Tyson groaned. Kiki didn't answer but he saw what she was looking at. Amara was on the bed curled up beside Kai. "They've gotten mighty cozy now haven't they?"

         "Shhh," Kiki hissed. "They look so sweet."

         "Kiki we have to wake her," Tyson protested. "You heard what Mr. D said…"

         "I know but I haven't seen her look this happy before." It was true, Amara had a smile on her lips as she was sleeping.

         "You don't think they," Tyson's eyes grew wide.

WHACK!!!! 

         "Ouch."

         "No you idiot, I don't," Kiki rolled her eyes. "He's hurt for goodness sakes."

         "Well you never know."

         "Get your mind out of the gutter would ya." Kiki walked away from Tyson and gently shook Amara. 

         "Ams, rise and shine."

         "Whaaaa?!? But I don't want to," Amara groaned, snuggling closer to Kai. 

         "Get up, you have a tournament to compete in," Tyson joined in.

         "And I want to see you beat that snobby bitch." Now Amara was awake. 

         "Alright, lets go." She was still reluctant to go but she knew she couldn't disappoint her teammates. "But what about Kai?"

         "I'll stay," Tyson piped up. 

         "But you have to compete too."

Tyson let out a sigh. "No, we had to forfeit since Kai can't blade."

         "Oh Tyson, I'm so sorry," Amara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is a real mess I created isn't it?"

         "It's not your fault," Tyson reassured her. "We as a team chose to back out. We want to see you kick Pinky's ass though."

         "Thanx Tyson," Amara smiled. 

         "Well get going before they force you guys to forfeit." Amara gave him one last smile before Kiki pulled her out of the room. 

         "He better be here when I get back." Amara managed to call back to him. 

         "Don't worry," Tyson said. "Just kick their butts so you can get back here."

         "I will."

**~*~*~*~ The Tournament ~*~*~*~**

"Our final battle of the day will be Mico from the Lucky Sevens and Ryan from the Red Lights (I made that team up. Pretty cheesy I know but they're not a big deal!)," the announcer called out. 

The Lucky Sevens needed to win the battle to get into the finals against the Rockettes. Amara wasn't worried. Mico knew what she was doing. 

3…2…1…LET IT RRRRRRIPP!

Mico's yellow blade soared into the dish and immediately started to attack the other blade. She didn't even have to call on her bit beast. Two hits and the other blade was sent flying out of the stadium. 

"Geez, how do these people get in the tournament?" Mico grumbled, joining her excited teammates. 

"That was great Mico," Kenny ran up and hugged the small blonde. 

"Thanks Chief."

"Yeah we're in the finals," Amara and Kiki sang, hugging each other and jumping up and down. 

"And that's where you'll stay," an unwelcome voice sneered from behind them. "As the group that made it into the finals, while my team takes the championship."

"Keep dreaming Cat," Amara mimicked her sickly sweet voice. "I beat you once I can do it again."

"You only beat me because of that stupid beast of yours," Cat glared at the beyblade in Amara's hand. "It should have been mine." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amara was truly shocked by the girl's remark. "Pyra has always been mine and always will be! Always!"

"Never mind," Cat tried her best to cover up her obvious mistake. "Just be prepared to lose." The group was still stunned even after Cat had left them. 

"That girl is definitely on something," Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm beginning to think that too," Amara agreed. "Whatever, I want to get back to the hospital."

**~*~*~*~*~ The Hospital ~*~*~*~*~**

"Who the hell are you?" Tyson asked the men who had entered Kai's room.

         "Oh shit, I thought the boss said he'd be alone?" one of the masked men asked the other. 

         "What do we do now?"

         "Take em' both."

         "What the hell?" Tyson tried to get to the door but the two men were blocking it. 

         "Don't fight," the second man told Tyson. 

         WHACK! WHACK!

         Tyson collapsed on the tile floor. One of the men picked him up while the other disconnected the machines that were attached to Kai and carried the older boy out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       I realize that I kinda left it at another cliff. I'm sorry if it is. I have a bit of a habit of doing that. I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. I'm sure you're wondering who kidnapped Kai and Tyson and why. Next chapter will tell. My story is almost over. Hope you've enjoyed it!!! Please keep reviewing, I appreciate it so much. I love my reviewers you all ROCK!!! J

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	14. Lost and Found

**       DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblades only my OCS. 

       **A MUCH APPRECIATED THANX AND MUCH LOVE TO THE REVEIWERS: **YamiClara, Scarlet Witch 41, Kaylee Hiwatari, SugarHighTantrum177, Dark Kaizer Ken, xWatchme, CTB, ruth 4 kai, SilverWingPhoenix. You guys rock!! It's always nice to hear from my reviewers. 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Chapter 14: Lost and Found 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******

"How do two people just disappear? From a bloody hospital no less," Amara shrieked at the hospital receptionist. 

         "I don't know miss," the receptionist tried to pacify her. "If you'll excuse me for one moment I need to finish this call."

         "My friends get kidnapped and you do nothing but when I simply walk in you send the damn security after me," Amara scoffed. 

         "Excuse me," the receptionist hung up the phone and stood up facing Amara. "You are the rudest child I have ever dealt with."

         "And you are the worst damn receptionist I've ever come in contact with."

         "Alright," Mr. Dickinson stood in front of his niece. "That's enough young lady." Amara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And as for you." He turned his attention back to the receptionist. "I would like to speak to your superior." 

         "Amara we're all worried," Nicholai pulled her away from the front desk. "But you need to calm down and let Mr. D handle this. There's nothing we can do right now."

         "Bugger off Nick," Amara pulled her arm out of his grip. "You're just as much to blame as I am."

         "What are you talking about?" he asked exasperatedly. 

         "If Kai hadn't have seen you kiss me then…"

         "That has nothing to do with him and Tyson being kidnapped," he argued. "It's probably the same people that want you dead."

         "You're right Nick," sorrow washed over he features, Amara nodded. "This is all my fault." She turned and made a run for the door.

         "Amara wait, that's not what I meant! Damn it."

         "What did you do now Nick?" his sister's high voice came from behind him. "What did you say to her?" He knew better then to try to lie. 

         "She thinks this is all her fault."

         "Shit Nicholai," Kiki flung her arms in the air. " If they get her then her death will be all your fault. Come on guys we have to find her." Everyone but Mr. Dickinson ran out of the hospital looking frantically for Amara. 

         "AMARA! AMARA?" 

         "WHERE ARE YOU?"

         "AMARA, ANSWER!"

         "I'll answer them later," Amara chuckled sadly to herself from her perch high in a tree in the hospital grounds. She could see all her friends looking for her. "Let them worry for a while." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She made no move to brush them away. 

Right now she wanted to be alone. Her parent's killer was out to get her again and they took Kai. Kai. Memories of the previous night filled her mind. The way his lips felt on hers, the way his arms felt when they were around her, and the way it felt waking up in those arms. 

         "You really are a bitch," a small voice in Amara's head lashed out interrupting her thoughts of Kai. 

"I'm not a bitch," Amara protested against the voice.

"Making then worry is a bitchy thing to do. You don't really want to hurt your friends do you?"

         "No," Amara found herself answering the voice. "I just want them to worry."

         "You're a selfish bitch then."

         "I am, aren't I?" More tears spilled down her cheeks. "Wait they stopped calling."

         "Guess they don't care about you anymore," the voice in her head laughed. 

         "Something's not right," Amara scanned the grounds, looking for a glimpse of her friends. "Oh no, not them too." 

What Amara saw shocked her. There were her friends being shoved into a gray van, and in broad daylight no less. 

MASTERSONS ELECTRONICS 

"Well they're not the brightest bunch," Amara sighed. It wouldn't be too hard to track down the van with that logo painted on the side in big red letters. Soundlessly Amara climbed down from the tree. She would need a vehicle if she was going to keep up with the van on the roads. Only problem was, Amara didn't know how to drive a car. She only had a motorcycle license. Amara glanced around but still watching the van out of the corner of her eye. 

Someone had to have a motorcycle somewhere. Amara continued to scan frantically. 

"Amara there you are," Kenny was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Kenny!?!" Amara exclaimed. "Am I ever glad to see you." She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Yeah nice to see you too." He adjusted his glasses after Amara finally released him. 

"They got the others," Amara informed him sadly. "In that van." Amara pointed to the gray van that was getting ready to exit the parking lot. 

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Of course but we have to way of knowing where they're going now. We have to get a vehicle," Amara desperately scanned all the parked vehicles. . 

"Wait we can track the blades," Kenny smiled, opening his laptop.

"How?"

"I installed a tracking device in each of their blades and there's no way they would leave home without them."

Sure enough Kenny had them tracked. A blue signal beeped across the screen, representing where Rei was. 

"Kenny you're a genius," Amara grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thanx," Kenny blushed bright red. 

"And there's our ride," Amara pointed to the motorcycle parked behind the corner of the building.

"We can't just steal a bike!" Kenny squeaked. 

"It's mine you idiot," Amara mounted the bike. "I rode it here when I came to see Kai yesterday. Well get on."

"I don't know…" Kenny stuttered. 

"Kenny do you want to see Mico again?" He didn't answer but his sudden willingness to get on the bike did. 

Amara revved the old engine and raced out. The van hadn't traveled to far because the dot stopped moving before they were even out of the parking lot.  

"Stop," Kenny called to Amara. "This is where the dot stopped."

"Perfect," Amara dismounted and helped Kenny climb down. "Let's go."

"Whaaaat! You want to go in there alone? Shouldn't we get some help?"

"Ah come on Chief, we'll be fine. I've got my blade," Amara patted her jacket pocket. 

"Yeah that's really gonna help us against those." Kenny pointed to the two-armed guards.

"There's more than one way into that warehouse, we just have to find one without guards," Amara concluded. 

"You're nuts." 

"Because of me my friends are in danger and I'm going to fix it."

Kenny let out a long sigh and followed Amara around the building, heading away from the guards. She was a girl on a mission, there was no point in arguing with her about how illogical this all was. 

"Okay where are they?" Amara turned to ask Kenny. She found a window that she could easily enter the building through. 

"Well, we're here," Kenny pointed to the green dot on the screen. "And they're that blue dot."

"So we have to connect the dots," Amara pulled her blade out of her pocket and stood ready to launch. "Go Pyra!" 

Kenny stood in slight awe as her blade cut a perfect circle in the glass and then returned to Amara's open palm. 

"After you," Kenny gulped. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

         "They're in Boss," one of the masked men that kidnapped Kai and Tyson spoke to the back of a black desk chair.

         "Perfect," the man in the chair replied without turning around. "I love how predictable these children are. Makes my job so much easier."

         "Except for that other kid being in the hospital room," the thug contradicted. "You didn't bet on that did you boss?"

         "Shut up, you imbecile," the man in the chair snapped. "It didn't matter, we needed him anyway."

         "Right Boss."

         "Well what are you standing here for?" the man snapped again. "Shouldn't you be there to catch them?"

         "Right Boss." The thug exited the room in a hurry. 

         "Just wait princess, your time is coming! MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHAHAH HACK ***cough*** ***cough***" 

         "You okay there boss?" the thug reentered the room at the sound of his superiors violent coughing.

         "Yes, it's nothing."

         "I thought I heard you laughing."

         "Would you just get out!" 

         "Right Boss."

         "Why do I pay these idiots?" the man grumbled after finally getting his breath back. "But it won't matter once I finally have what I want. MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHA…better stop there before I choke again." He put his hand to his throat. "Better go check on my patients."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Come on Kenny," Amara waited for him to catch up to her. "We're getting close I can feel it."

         "But getting close means getting close to the bad guys," Kenny shuddered. 

         "Exactly." 

They continued to creep down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the blue dot. A door was the only thing separating them from the dot. As quiet as she could, Amara opened the large door. When nothing jumped out at her, she ventured into the room, disappearing from Kenny's sight. Kenny was torn between waiting out in the hall for her or going into the dark room to try and find her. He debated for a moment before slipping through the open door himself. 

"Amara?" Kenny asked the black void in front of him.

"Shhh!" Amara hissed in his ear. "If there is anyone in here we don't want them to find us by you blabbering on." Amara grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction she wanted to go. 

"What's that?" Kenny dared to whisper. He saw light trickling into the room through a small crack in the wall. 

"Is that a blade?" Amara asked speeding up. 

"It's Rei's."

"Kenny, look at your laptop," Amara demanded a little dazed. 

"We found the blue dot," he answered sadly, closing his laptop. 

"Well on to Plan B." Amara bent down to pick up Rei's abandoned blade. 

"We have a Plan B…AHHH!!!" The floor beneath Kenny's feet dropped out from under him. And before she knew what had happened Amara felt the floor under her give way as well.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Don't worry I'll make sure they land on something soft!!! Thanx again to everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter. Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this one and I'll have the next one up ASAP J Keep Reviewing I love reading your reviews. There'll probably only be another three or four chapters after this one. Hope you liked my story J

       ~ Miss Wright ~ 


	15. Make a Deal

**       DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblades, only my OCs and the plot.

       **THANK YOU THANK YOU TO THE REVEIWERS: **Scarlet Witch 41,toolazytosighin, Raven Star, ruth 4 kai, CTB, SilverWingPheonix.

       In reply to SilverWingPheonix's question about why Kenny only tracked the one blade and not Kai's was because it was a trap, they were only meant to find the one blade which is why the floor caved like that when Amara picked up Rei's blade. 

       So without any further ado here is chappie 15! Enjoy

                      ~Miss Wright ~

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 15: Make a Deal**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Ouch!" Amara groaned when she finally hit the ground. She landed on something big and lumpy. 

         "Get the little twerp off me!" the lump grumbled. A pair of strong arms immediately lifted Amara up. 

         "I thought you were gonna catch her?" the man who was holding Amara asked. 

         "Well I tried didn't I," the man on the ground argued. 

         "Shut up the both of ya," a third man snapped. The third man was carrying an unconscious Kenny over his shoulder. "We gotta get these lil ones to the boss." 

         "Put me down," Amara shrieked when the thug put her over his shoulder. 

         "No can do lil girly, the boss is wanting to see you."

         "I don't want to see him."

         "Oh well, I think you gotta," the thug stuttered.

         "Would ya shut her up," the other thug, who seemed to be the leader, snapped. 

         "Uh right." 

         Amara felt something hit her hard on the neck before everything went black. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

         Amara's head was throbbing when she finally started to regain consciousness. Her vision felt all funny and it took her a bit to remember where she was and what had happened. She was in a tall glass cylinder in the middle of a dark room. The only light seemed to be shining right above her as if she were on display. 

         "Good morning darling," a deep voice passed through her ears. "Nice to see you've decided to join us."

         "Why am I locked in this thing?"

         "We can't have you running away now can we, princess."

         "Where am I?" Amara found herself asking.

         "It doesn't matter, you won't necessarily be leaving here."

         "What do you want?" Amara continued to pester him with questions, while she racked her brain for a plan.

         "Mmmm, lots of things," the voice came in a low purr. "But first where is your Bitbeast?"

         "You really think I'm going to tell you?" Amara laughed a little. How stupid did he think she was?

         "No I didn't," he answered. "That's why I had to come up with some sort of blackmail so you would willingly hand it over."

         "My friends?" 

         "Ah you are a smart one aren't you precious?" 

         "Where are they? I want to see them," Amara demanded. 

         "Of course you would," he agreed, his voice mocking her. One of the dark corners of the room lit up. There were her friends, each in their own tube similar to the one Amara was being held in. She scanned all the tubes, checking to make sure they were all right. Some of them were screaming and pounding on the glass but it only looked like they were moving their mouths. No words could be heard. Kenny, Mico, Kiki, Tyson, Nicholai, Rei, Max…

         "I'm assuming you're looking for him." Amara turned her head to see another light come on. There was an unconscious Kai, separated from everyone else. He too was in a tube but it was filled with some kind of green liquid. They had stripped him down to his boxers and had wires attached to his body.    

         "You Bastard. Who are you?"  Amara had been talking to the man without seeing where he was or what he looked like. 

         "I suppose it may make our dealings easier if you knew who you were dealing with eh?" A tall well-built man with white blonde hair stepped out of the shadows and into Amara's view. 

         "Mr. Masterson?" Amara gasped. 

         "Actually to you it should be Uncle Miles," he moved closer to the glass. 

         "Uncle? What the hell are you talking about?" Amara slammed her fists against the glass. 

         "Your father was my younger brother."

         "That makes Cat my…"

         "Cousin of course," Mile finished her thought. 

         "How come I know nothing of you? Why are you doing this?" Questions burst out as soon as Amara thought of them. 

         "Let me start from the beginning for you darling," Miles clucked. "You've never heard about me because your father and I weren't on speaking terms even before you were born. We were both in love with your mother and she chose him."

         "So you killed them?" Amara lashed out. 

         "You were suppose to be in that car too missy," Miles snapped back. Obviously Amara had hit a nerve. "Your mother was suppose to be home sick not you! Her death was an accident."

         "What did you expect to happen once my father and us girls were dead? My mom would just come running into your arms?"

         "That would be easy once you three were gone but she went and there was nothing I could do about it, the bomb blew up and killed her too," Miles voice cracked and it looked to Amara like he was crying. 

         "Not exactly a fool proof plan now was it?" Amara's voice was full of mirth. 

         "Shut up!" Miles snapped his head up to look at her. His cold green eyes glared at her. "I wasn't finished yet. I mourned your mother's death and did try to kill you the first few years after the accident."

         "Why did you stop?"

         "I ended up with a child on my doorstep from a previous relationship and was a little side tracked for a few years. You were miserable anyway, why not let you suffer for a while."

         "But why now? Why do you want to kill me again?"

         "I never said I wanted to kill you my sweet," he put his hand against the glass where her hand was. Amara moved her hand away when she realized what he was doing.  "You got happy, that's why."

         "What makes you think I'm happy?" Amara asked. 

         "You have friends who care about you."

         "That doesn't mean I care about them," Amara raised her chin defiantly. Miles began to laugh. 

         "Trying to trick me are you darling? Well it won't work," Miles chuckled. 

         "You have no proof that they mean anything to me," Amara looked him in the eyes. Her gaze then moved to her friends. She knew they could hear everything that was being said and she pleaded with them to understand. 

         "You want proof princess? I'll show you my proof." He pulled down a screen and a projector began to show images on the wall. He had pictures of her and her friends together and she did look happy. "Here are a few of my personal favorites. Taken only two nights ago. You do jump around don't you?" Miles laughed. 

         The picture was of her and Kai on the beach almost kissing and then it jumped to a picture of Nicholai kissing her. 

         "This is where we got confused about which guy you really liked but you confirmed that yesterday." 

         Next came about three dozen snapshots of her and Kai kissing. The photographer captured every moment of them together until she finally fell asleep in his arms. Amara jerked her eyes away from the screen. She looked to her friends who were a bit stunned themselves. Poor Nicholai was blushing.

         "Now enough of that," Miles turned off the projector and turned his attention back to Amara. "Time to tell you why I'm doing all this, I figure you waited long enough. So I was just going to kill you but that would be too easy. I've gotten a lot meaner in my old age and you've gotten a lot prettier. You look so much like your mother."

         "Is that it then? You want me to replace my mother?" Amara cringed at the thought. 

         "I did want that but it would never work out so I decided I wanted to ruin your life for good," Miles answered flatly. "First I want your bitbeast. Pyra is rightfully mine anyway."

         "You can't have her," Amara replied with a fake sympathetic tone. "She won't go to a new master unless she is willingly given up."

         "You think I don't know that?"  Miles rolled his eyes. "That's why you're going to give her to me willingly. I know what you're going to say but you will because I have your friends and your lover."

         Unfortunately for Amara, he was right. She was not really in the position to be making deals with anyone. 

         "Give Pyra to me or your friends will all lose their memories of you, starting with lover boy," Miles laid out his threat. 

         "If I give Pyra to you then you will let me and my friends go?" Amara was skeptical. 

         "Yes."

         Amara was torn. He made it sound so easy but there was no way she could betray Pyra like that. She had been Amara's one true comfort after the accident. But she would be lost without her friends. She couldn't imagine life without them. 

         "Where's Pyra?" Miles broke through her thoughts.

         "I don't have her."

         "Where is she then?" Miles was getting impatient. 

         "Let me out and I'll get her for you," Amara smiled coyly. 

         "Tell me where she is and I'll get her."

         "You won't be able to see her, only I can find the chip." She had him there. If Pyra was ever lost only her master would be able to see her. But Amara hadn't truly lost Pyra. She had entrusted her to Kenny who had no idea he carried her. "Are you going to let me out or not?"

         "I guess I have to." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       There you have it!!! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know. I'm thinking now that there may be a few more than 3 chapters left and hey maybe I'll do a sequel if you like these characters that I made but we'll see what happens when I end it. So anyway thanx for reading and please review cuz I LOVE to hear from all of you!!!**

**       ~Miss Wright~**


	16. Making Memories

**       DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Beyblades, only my OCS. 

       **AND A SPECIAL THANX TO THE REVEIWERS: **SilverWingPheonix, Sammy, Kaylee Hiwatari, sweet puppy, 

SugarHighTantrum177, ruth 4 kai, ^_^, Yami Clara, and Dark Kaizer Ken you all ROCK!! 

Thanky so much for the reviews glad you like it ;) 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 16: Making Memories**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

         Miles pressed a button on one of the panels beside the tube that was holding Amara. The glass vanished. Carefully she jumped down from the cage. 

         "Well where is it?" Miles snapped impatiently.

         "Patience is a virtue," Amara smiled sweetly. She was trying her best to stall him while she continued to think through her made up plan.

         "You're more like your mother than I thought," Miles eyed her strangely, creeping closer to her. Amara crept backwards to get away from the look but Miles had shrunk the space between them. 

         "Ew, get away from me," Amara struggled. "You're old enough to be my father." He had her pinned against the wall and held her wrists above her head.

         "Actually I'm older than your father was but that's not the point," Miles breathed in her scent. 

"Yeah that makes me want you." Disgusted Amara shoved her knee into his groined. This caused him to crumple in pain letting her out of his grasp. Amara made a run for her friends but Miles' thugs were ready and waiting. 

         "Nice try princess," Miles grunted, still holding his sore spot. "It's not going to be that easy."

         "Then it's a good thing I'm not easy," Amara turned and kicked on of the thugs hard in the stomach with her foot. Then proceeded to take on the others. All those years of karate and kickboxing paid off. 

         "Enough!" Amara stopped in mid kick at Miles' stern command. "That's enough my dear." His hand was poised over a button on the pad beneath Kai. "You wouldn't want him to lose his memories now would you." Slowly Amara stepped away from the thug.

         "That's a good girl," Miles cooed. "Now get me your bit beast."  He watched her walk over to the tubes that held the rest of her friends. 

         "This one," Amara stopped in front of the tube that held a still unconscious Kenny. One of the thugs that Amara hadn't pummeled walked over and pressed the button to release him. Kenny's lifeless body collapsed into Amara's arms. He was a little heavier then she had estimated and kind of dropped him to the floor rather than place him. But she did manage to prop him up against the base of the computer table. 

         "Kenny?" Amara whispered, pretending to search his pockets for Pyra. "Kenny wake up." She smacked his face gently with her hand. 

         "Hmmmm," he mumbled and opened his eyes to look at her (I know you can't really see his eyes but lets just say you can for this).

         "What's taking so long?" Miles hissed, leaving the buttons by Kai and walking over to Amara. 

         "The kid's got a lot of pockets," Amara lied. "I'm not sure which one he put it in." Miles crept closer to her. She could feel his presence behind her. This was her chance. 

         Amara flung herself at Miles knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. Kenny, who was now wide awake, jumped to his feet and pressed the buttons to release everyone else. 

         "Get them you idiots!" Mile screamed at his thugs from under Amara's firm hold. His thugs finally seemed to understand that their employer needed them and tried their best to recapture their prisoners. But escaped prisoners fought back better then they expected. 

         "LET IT RIIIIP!" Tyson and Max found their confiscated blades on a table in the lab. They launched them at the thugs. The rest of the group found their blades and followed suit. While they were busy with the thugs, Amara fought with Miles. 

         "Maybe I should have killed you earlier," Miles grunted from under Amara. 

         "Too late for that." Miles got his hand free and took a swing at her face. "You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?"

         SMACK!

         "For you princess, I'll make an exception," Miles clucked before striking her repeatedly until she was no longer on top of him. Amara recovered quickly and pounced on Miles before he could make it to Kai. 

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Miles chuckled from beneath her. "Well I'm okay with the woman on top."

"You a frickin' pedophile," Amara grimaced, smacking him over the head. "I'm the same bloody age as your daughter." Amara flipped him around so he was facing her.

 "You were in love with my mother," she snapped. "And I am not her."

This made Miles furious and Amara could see it in his eyes. "After all I did for her that bitch chose him over me! She never loved me and I can't make you love me." 

Miles threw Amara off him with so much force that when she hit the wall her breath was knocked out. It felt like the brick wall broke every bone in her body. 

         "No one will ever love me," he whined, getting dangerously close to Kai. But Amara couldn't move, not even to try and save Kai's memories. Something about the way Miles was talking told her that he wasn't going to hurt Kai. Everyone else around them stopped to stare at the man speaking. 

         "He doesn't need his memories erased," Miles concluded, more to himself then anyone else. He touched the release button and the glass vanished. The green liquid gushed onto the floor along with the unconscious Kai. Miles then proceeded to take the wires off Kai and attach them to his head. 

         "Goodbye."

         "Daddy!" the doors burst open and in rushed Cat, followed by Mr. Dickinson and the police. But it was too late. Miles had pressed the button. "NOOOOO!" 

         The room was engulfed in white light and then went completely black. Only one sound could be heard through the darkness. Someone was crying. When the emergency lights came on, there was Cat holding her motionless father and bawling her eyes out. 

         "Call an ambulance!" Mr. Dickinson ordered, while rushing to his niece's side. "Amara? Are you alright my dear?" Amara could hear him but his voice was getting all distorted and his face was all fuzzy. Then he disappeared completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         'Why does everything hurt?' Amara could feel the pain as she slowly gained consciousness. 'Make it stop! And what the hell is that beeping noise?' 

         "Look she's coming to," an excited voice rang through her already ringing head. Amara's eyes fluttered open. 

         "It's about time you woke up," her uncle scolded. 

         "Where am I?" Amara tried her best to focus on the people in the room and the room itself. 

         "The hospital," he answered her. 

         "What happened?"

         "You blacked out after the lights came on and have been lying here for almost two days. And Mr. Masterson has lost his memory but will still be going to prison for the crimes he committed," Mr. Dickinson was sitting on a chair beside her bed. Amara realized this in the middle of his explanation. "Now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

         Willingly Amara closed her eyes and drifted back into blackness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         This time when Amara woke up her body did ache quite as much. But this time her uncle was not in the room. The only other person was a nurse, who was checking the monitors around Amara's bed. It was the same nurse who had walked in on her and Kai kissing. 

         "Nice to see you again," the nurse said, when she saw Amara's eyes were open. "You're uncle just left. He'll be disappointed to hear that you woke up only minutes after he left."

         "Uh huh," was all Amara could manage. She was a little disappointed herself. She would have liked to talk to him more now that she was feeling better. 

         "But there is one person here that would like to speak with you," the nurse went to the door to let the visitor in. "Poor guy's been here for the last two days straight." The nurse gave her a wink and then left the room. 

         There was Kai, looking sexier than ever in a red and black baseball style t-shirt and black cargo shorts. He was hobbling on crutches but looked a lot better than he had when he was staying in the hospital. Without a word he walked over to her bed and kissed her. 

Amara was a little stunned at first and didn't kiss back. But once the shock wore off she grabbed his lips with hers and pulled him closer. She ran her hands through his hair bringing him even closer. His tongue ran across her lower lip, making Amara moan with pleasure. 

Kai was okay and he was here with her. Amara couldn't even think straight, he was driving her crazy.  Finally she pulled away and stared into his eyes. 

"Kai…what the hell?" Somewhere during their make out session they had switched positions. Kai was now lying on the bed and Amara was in his lap. '

"How did we?" But her question was left unanswered. Kai reclaimed her lips in his. "Please don't let me be dreaming." Amara thought out loud. "Ouch!" Kai had pinched her arm slightly.

"You're not," Kai answered while making a trail of kisses down her neck. 

"Good." Amara pulled his face away from her neck so she could look him in the eye. " Miles almost erased your memories of me and that really scared me."

"He could have tried," Kai smirked, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. 

"But what if someone else tries?" Amara was distressed. "I couldn't bear to lose you too."

"You're not gonna lose me," Kai assured her. "I can't promise that people won't try to keep us apart but believe me I will never leave you by my own free will."

         "But…" Kai silenced her with a kiss, which of course let to more kissing, which made them completely unaware of the person watching them through the small window in the door. Their plan was to keep Kai and Amara apart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       I think there'll be more chapters now then I thought but still there's not many left. Glad you like my story. I think it's very possible that there will be a sequel to this story but of course I've got to finish this one before I start that one. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please review cuz I love to hear from you all!!! Thanx Again!

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	17. A Battle to Remember

       DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCS and the plot.

       AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOU! TO THE REVEIWERS: Raven Star, ruth 4 kai, Scarlet Witch 41, Hikari Hikida, SugarHighTantrum177, Dark Kaizer Ken, YamiClara, and CTB you all rock! Thanx for reading and hope you like this chappie too!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 17: A Battle to Remember

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The next day Amara was released from the hospital and all her friends were there to meet her. Mico and Kenny were looking awfully cozy together, holding hands. So did Tyson and Kiki, who were in a heavy lip lock. The rest of the guys leaned casually up against the SUV, trying their best to ignore the couples. 

         "Ams!" Kiki rushed up to embrace her friend. "You look so much better." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. 

         Amara smiled knowing the real reason she was feeling so much better. Kai was hers and there was no longer anyone out to kill her. She hadn't been this happy since before the deaths of her family. 

         "Well time to go kick some ass," Amara winked. 

         "You mean you feel up to blading?" Kai eyed her curiously. "You sure you feel up to it?"

         "Of course," Amara punched him in the arm playfully. "Don't go all soft on me now. I feel great and I think blading is what I need right now." Kai nodded in understanding.

         "Alright!" Nicholai exclaimed, pumping his fists. "Let's go win us a tournament." He put his arms around Kiki and Amara's shoulders and directed them towards the waiting SUV. Kai followed close behind, a deep scowl on his face.

         "Do you think Cat's gonna want to battle?" Mico asked Kenny as they followed the others into the vehicle. "After all she did just lose her father."

         "I don't know," Kenny shrugged, helping Mico climb in. "But if she does this could be a very fierce match." 

         "It's no longer just a battle for the title," Rei joined the conversation, when Kenny and Mico took the seats beside him in the back of the SUV. "There's a lot more feelings involved now."

***THE TOURNAMENT***

         "Welcome everyone to the final battle of the tournament," the announcer's voice bellowed through the stadium. 

         "And an exciting match it will be," the second announcer added. "Our Canadian champion, Amara Jones, against her rival Cat Masterson. There's sure to be many surprises in this battle."

         "I do wish they would shut up and get on with the match," Kiki grumbled, pacing the in front of the bench where the rest of her teammates were sitting. "Battle now, talk later." 

         "Calm down Keeks," Amara stood beside her anxious friend so she would stop pacing. "You're gonna run a hole in the floor if you don't stop that."

         "Yeah, Amara should be the one doing that," Nicholai laughed. Mico, who was sitting on the bench beside him, punched him in the arm. 

         "We're all nervous Nick," Mico scolded gently. She looked a little pale herself. 

         "I'm sure all your boyfriends are too," Nicholai scowled at Tyson, Kenny, and Kai who were seated in the stands above them. Amara could see Kiki poised to retaliate to her brother's statement but stopped short when the announcers finally called Cat and Amara down to the bey dish. The crowd went silent as the contestants stepped up to their positions. 

As always Cat's appearance was immaculate, but her eyes where red and puffy. Amara figured she had been mourning the loss of her father's memories. 

         "Don't think for one minute that I'm going to go easy on you now that you're family," Cat hissed, brushing a lock of blond hair out of her eyes so she could glare at Amara. 

         "Do your worst," Amara glared back. Both girls stood prepared to launch. 

3…2…1… LET IT RIP!

         Cat's two-toned pink blade attacked Amara's as soon as it hit the dish. 

         "I hate you," Cat chanted under her breath.

         "What?" Amara took her eyes away from the battling blades to look at the other girl. 

         "I hate you!" she answered raising her voice so Amara could make out the words. "I HATE YOU!" The last time it was so loud the crowd hushed to hear what they were saying. 

         "You've always hated me," Amara rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on the battle.

         "If it wasn't for you, my father would remember me!" Cat's fury was beginning to transfer into her blade. Amara could feel it. "Because of you I lost my dad!"

         "He did it to himself," Amara's tone rose to meet Cat's shrill shriek. "I never touched him. And he kidnapped my friends and was going to erase their memories."

         "My father would never do that!" 

         "Well he did!" The crowd watched as both blades flew out of the dish and landed at the feet of its owner. 

         "And the first match is a tie!" the announcer's voice filled the silenced room. Out of ceremony both girls picked up their blades and launched them again. 

         "Why would he do that?" Cat's voice came at a whisper over the sounds of the blades colliding in the dish below them. 

         "He was out for his revenge against me," Amara stared at Cat. She had no idea about what her father had done. No one had told her why her father would be spending the rest of his life in prison. 

         "Why? Why would he want revenge against you?" Cat asked, well actually it was more of demanded then a request. 

         "Now's not the time," Amara wanted to return the attention back onto the bey battle and not her personal life. She had been hiding her past and personal life for so long and didn't want to ruin that now. Especially when the battle was being broadcast all over Canada. 

         "Fine, let's finish this," Cat snapped and began to concentrate on her attacks. Their great displeasure for each other was shown through their blades. Amara would take a hit from Cat and then retaliate with one that was even more severe, which would cause Cat to attack with even more force. This went on for quite a while until they both went for each other at the same time. Both blades were again thrown out of the dish. 

         "And the second round is a tie!" the announcement got a rise out of the crowd. Whoever won the next match would win the tournament. 

         "The Lucky Sevens would like to call a time out." Amara picked up her blade and walked over to her team.  

         "What's up guys?" 

         "You okay?" Amara's question was answered with a question from Kiki. 

Amara chuckled at the concerned looks on their faces. "Of course I am."

"Promise?" Amara turned away from them to get a bottle of water from the bench. 

"Yes," Amara's voice had a little edge to it. 

"You better not be lying." Kai was standing beside her. Amara felt herself jump when she realized it was him. 

"I'm not," Amara turned to face him. 

"You're not okay?" 

"No I'm not lying." Amara saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Playfully she smacked him on the arm. 

"Go win this thing." Kai kissed her forehead then turned her towards the bey dish and gave her a little shove. 

Amara smiled to herself but it faded when she saw Cat's deadly glare. 

"This is for my father," Cat informed Amara through clenched teeth before taking out her launcher and holding it out over the dish. 

"And this is for my parents." Amara did the same and waited for the signal to pull the cord and let her blade go. 

3…2…1… LET IT RIP!!! 

Cat rammed Amara's blade immediately causing it to waiver slightly. The crowd watched in silence as Cat's blade took another run at Amara's.

         "Go Pyra!" Amara's bit beast emerged in time to move out of the way of Cat's speeding blade. 

         "Damn!" Cat cursed. "That bit beast should have been mine!"

         "Well I guess if your father had killed me like he planned then it would be yours," Amara cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

         "What the F*** are you talking about?" Cat's green eyes grew in shock. 

         "Fine you wanted the truth I'll tell you," Amara snapped. "Your father killed my parents and was now out to kill me too."

         "You lying bitch!" Cat roared. "Your father betrayed my father. It was your father's fault that your mother and sister died." 

         "Don't you see," Amara's voce softened with compassion. "He lied to you."

         "No," Cat covered her ears with her hands and collapsed to her knees. "NOOOOO!" 

         "Cat, would you just listen to me," Amara pleaded. "He was trying to protect you. He did love you." Cat's watery eyes turned to look at Amara. Her head gave a slight nod and she returned to her feet. Neither of them said anything, their concentration was back on the battle. 

         "End this Pyra," Amara called to her bit beast. The blue and orange blade collided with the pink blade. Cat tried to counter the attack but failed. Her blade flew out of the dish for the third time and landed with a clunk at her feet. This time Amara's blade did not fly out. It stayed spinning in the dish. 

         "Amara Jones wins!" the announcer covered the silence. "The Lucky Sevens win the tournament." The crowd stifled a cheer and Amara's teammates ran up to congratulate her. 

         "You did it again!" Kiki, Mico, and Nicholai pulled Amara in for a group hug. 

         "Yeah I guess I did," Amara forced a smile for her friends. Her eyes feel on Cat, who was on her knees beside her blade. 

         "Let's go celebrate," Kiki said once they had stopped hugging. 

         "You guys go ahead," Amara replied not taking her eyes off the crying girl. "I'll meet you in a minute." 

         "But Amara…" Kiki and Nicholai began to protest.

         "Of course," Mico pulled them towards the bench. "We'll meet you at your house later."

Amara mouthed "thank you" to Mico and then turned her attention back to Cat. Cat's team did come and comfort her; they stood by their bench and signed autographs for some of their male fans.  

"I really am sorry," Amara confessed as she sat down beside Cat on the floor. "I lost my parents too."

"He did all those things and you're apologizing to me?" Cat's voice was muffled since her face was buried in her lap. "I should be the one apologizing."  This time she lifted her face and looked straight at Amara. "I'm sorry."

Amara stared into Cat's eyes. They had been enemies ever since elementary school and it had been a lot worse when they both took of Beyblading professionally and now Cat was saying she was sorry for something she didn't do. Amara's hate for Cat melted away and she smiled at the other girl. 

"It's okay," Amara answered putting her arm around Cat's shoulders. "You're family. I can't be mad at you." 

"You mean it?" Cat looked hopeful. 

"Of course." Amara stood up and offered Cat her hand. "What are friends and cousins for?" 

"I don't deserve this," Cat was shocked by Amara's forgiveness. "After all I did and said to you. And especially not after the damage my father caused."

"It's up to me to decide if you deserve it," Amara pointed out, trying not to laugh at the stunned look on Cat's face. 

"You're the best!" Now it was Amara's turn to be shocked. Catarina Masterson, her ex mortal enemy, was hugging her. 

***Amara's House * **

"Where's Amara?" Tyson asked Kiki, who was sitting close beside him on the couch. 

"I don't know, she wanted to stay at the stadium for a while," Kiki shrugged. "I think she wanted to talk to Cat."

"How do you think that went?" 

"I'm not sure," Kiki sighed, turning to look up at Tyson. "I just hope they didn't kill each other."

"They didn't!" Mico had a stunned look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki turned her attention to her friend. Mico pointed at something over Kiki's head. Amara and Cat entered the room smiling and laughing at something. Everyone in the rec room turned at stared at the pair. 

"You all know Cat," Amara said, noticing the looks she was getting from her friends. "I invited her to celebrate with us."  They all sat there dumbstruck. 

"You any good at Mortal Kombat?" Nicholai broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"I've never tried," Cat replied meekly. 

"Well you can't be any worse than Tyson," Max motioned for her to take a seat on the couch in front to the large TV. 

"Hey!" Tyson shrieked, finally cluing in on what Max had said. "I'm not that bad." 

"Maybe I should play Tyson first to get some practice," Cat smirked. 

"Nah, he'd be too easy for you," Nicholai answered, smiling at Cat. 

"You guys are so mean to me," Tyson leaned back on the couch and pouted. 

"Need me to kiss it better?" Kiki gave him a coy smile. Tyson nodded. 

"WOOOOHOOO!" the boys hollered at Tyson and Kiki kissing. 

"You guys are just jealous," Tyson grinned. Kiki pulled his lips back to hers. 

"Right," Nicholai agreed sarcastically. "Let's play." 

Amara, who was still standing in the doorway, surveyed the scene. In less than an hour Cat had become one of the gang. 

         "People can change can't they," Kai's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. 

         "They can can't they?" Amara smiled. 

         "You did a great job today," Kai turned her to face him. 

         "Do I get a reward?" Amara smirked. Kai easily complied and gave her a kiss. "I like getting rewards."

         "So do I," Kai pulled her back for another kiss. 

         "Can you dance?" Amara asked after he let her lips go. Kai gave her a curious look. "The after tournament ball is tomorrow and I was hoping you'd go with me."

         "Of course I'll go with you," Kai answered immediately. "But why do I have to be able to dance?"

         "The winning team and their dates get a 'victory' dance and I want to share it with you," Amara gave him a hopeful smile. 

         "I think I can make it through one dance for you," Kai answered, trying his best not to smile when her face lit up. Amara flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

         "AWWWWWW!!!"

         "WHOOOO HOOO!"

         "GO KAI!!"

         "GET A ROOM!" 

Amara and Kai pulled apart to face their friends. Both had slightly red cheeks, which just made everyone else in the room hoot with laughter. 

         "We were just discussing the ball," Amara informed them. "Which by the way is tomorrow night." The guys groaned at the thought of having to wear tuxes again. 

Kiki gasped suddenly. "We don't have dresses yet." She jumped up and pulled Kiki. Mico, Cat, and Amara after her, leaving the guys stunned. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**       Well there you have it, the newest chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with exams and work and other stuff that consumes my time. I also had a small case of writer block for a while there. Anyways, thanx for reading and please review. I love hearing from you all.**

**       ~ Miss Wright ~**


	18. Before the Bomb I mean Ball

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything related to the Beyblade series, only my OCS and the plot.

SPECIAL THANK YOUS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVEIWED MY STORY! YOU ARE AWESOME!

       Scarlet Witch 41: Don't worry we're all lazy asses sometimes. Thanx for the review and the hint to do a sequel. It's a very high possibility (how's that for a hint!)

       YamiClara: I do like to leave my chapters at cliffs but I would never leave me story at a total cliff. I'll leave a note at the end of the final chapter so you know I'm done.

       Droopy1389: Thanks for the review!

       ruth 4 kai: Thanx for the review and being so faithful in reviewing.

       Sara: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah Canada! I'm from Canada and you're right they never mention it in the show. Gives my story a little edge over the show! Glad you      liked the story.

       SilverWingPheonix: Poor guys?!?!? Thanks for reviewing!!!

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 18: Before the Bomb…I mean Ball**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"You know we have all day tomorrow to go shopping Keeks," Amara moaned. They had just spent the last two hours tearing the mall apart to find dresses from the end of tournament ball. 

         "No we can't," Kiki gave her a 'duh' look. "We need all day tomorrow to get ready for the ball."

         "All day!?!?!" Mico squeaked. 

         "Why would we need all day to put on our dresses and do our hair?" Amara asked, realizing that it was a stupid question, in Kiki's mind anyway, as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

         "It's not just that," Cat, who had been quiet during most of the shopping trip, piped up. "There's doing each others nails, makeup, and hair. We will need as much time as we can get."

         Kiki let out a squeal of joy. "Finally someone who sees things my way." 

"Mico and I are just too tomboyish for Kiki's liking," Amara informed Cat. 

"I gave up trying to explain things to them years ago," Kiki sighed. "I guess we are done though."

"Yeah!" Mico and Amara cheered, hugging Kiki and jumping up and down. "We can go home!" 

"But we didn't finish getting the jewelry to match Amara's dress," Cat pointed out, stopping the victory dance. Amara and Mico stared at Kiki, waiting for her response. 

"I'm sure we'll find something laying around the house that will work." This response got another set of cheers from Mico and Amara. 

"To the car," Amara linked arms with her friends and led them in the direction of the escalator. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The next morning Kiki was in charge. All the girls had spent the night at Amara's house. Cat, Mico, and Amara were still asleep when Kiki finished having a shower and dressed in black jean shorts and a brown tank top to accent her chocolate brown eyes.  Her first task was getting the other three girls out of bed. 

         Mico and Cat where asleep on their cots in the rec room where Kiki had also spent the night. Amara was upstairs in her bedroom. She wanted to sleep downstairs with the rest of the girls but her butler/caretaker Jackson insisted that she get some rest in her own bed. 

         "Rise and shine," Kiki opened the blinds and let the sunshine right on Amara's sleeping face.

         "Go away Kiki," Amara grumbled from under the comforter. "I want to sleep more."

         "You can sleep in tomorrow," she pulled the blankets off Amara so she couldn't cover her face from the bright sun. 

         "Fine I'll get up," Amara put up her hands in mock surrender. "But be warned, I won't be functioning politely until I get some breakfast."

         "Of course," Kiki agreed automatically. "I'll have Jackson prepare you a bagel."

         "I don't want a bagel," Amara whined like a three year old. "I want bacon and eggs and toast."

         "Not a chance," Kiki laughed. "You want to fit into you dress don't you?"

         "Yes but…"

         "Then you'll eat your bagel." Kiki's tone was final and Amara knew better than to argue with her when something was this important to her. 

Amara grabbed her blue terry cloth bathrobe and trudged down to the kitchen. Mico and Cat were already at the table eating their bagels. 

         "Got to you too did she," Amara smirked, taking the seat across from Mico, who nodded glumly and took another bite of her bagel. 

         "Hurry up you guys," Kiki entered the kitchen and began barking orders once again. "My mom will be here any minute to start working on our hair and none of you have had showers yet."

         "Calm down Keeks," Amara slowly took a bite of her bagel. "It's only ten in the morning. The ball isn't till 7:30."

         "I know that but there are four of us who need to get ready and we might need extra time just in case something goes wrong," Kiki protested her own defense. 

         "Well I'm done so I'll go have a shower now," Cat broke in to the conversation. 

         "Excellent," Kiki clapped her hands with excitement. "I'll go make sure everything is set up for my mom in the bathroom upstairs."

         "I'm gonna go see the guys while I wait for Cat to be done in the shower," Amara stuffed the last bite of bagel in her mouth and headed for the door.

         "They're not here," Mico, informed her without even looking up from the newspaper. She was reading an article about the previous days events. There was a ten-page section about the beyblade tournament. 

         "Where are they?" Amara asked impatiently. 

         "Kiki sent them to her house with Nicholai so that it would be a surprise when they saw us tonight."

         "Right," Amara groan. She should have figured that Kiki would want to surprise the boys with how dolled up she made the rest of them. "Then I guess I won't go talk to them."

         "How many more showers do you have in this house?" Kiki was back in the room and demanding the information like a drill sergeant. 

         "I don't know," Amara grumbled. It was going to be a very long day. "Four or five."

         "Then why can't you and Mico use those?" Amara knew it was a rhetorical question. It was Kiki's version of subtlety. 

         "No reason," Amara answered. "Mico you can take the one upstairs to the left and I'll take the one down here." As quickly as possible Mico and Amara vacated the kitchen to get as far away from Kiki as they could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         "Hi Mrs. Ling," Amara greeted Kiki's mother before taking the towel off her head and shaking out her red hair. Mrs. Ling was an older version of Kiki with shiny black hair and dark brown eyes.

 The other girls were already in the room discussing with Mrs. Ling what they wanted done with their hair. 

         "Hello Amara," Mrs. Ling greeted her sweetly. "Long time no see. How are you?" 

         "Great," Amara sat down on the bathroom counter beside Mico who was flipping through a hairstyle magazine. 

         "She should feel great after that hour long shower," Kiki grunted, crossing her arms and giving Amara a look that meant she was peeved. 

         "Kiki, be nice," Mrs. Ling scolded her daughter gently. "Amara has a lot of hair. I'm sure it takes a long time to wash."

         "I'm sorry mama," Kiki lowered her eyes. "I'm just a little stressed out about tonight." 

         "Out to impress Tyson are we?" Mrs. Ling tossed a wink at Amara, which made her start giggling. Cat and Mico soon joined in. 

Kiki blushed. "Mama!!!!" 

         "What? Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Ling gave Kiki an innocent look and shrugged. 

         "Like we didn't know already Keeks," Amara rolled her eyes. 

         "You were kind of making out with him on the couch yesterday," Cat pointed out shyly. 

         "See dear, I didn't spoil anything," Mrs. Ling gave her daughter a sideways hug around the shoulders. "Now let's get to work on your hair."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         After hours of brushing, curling, spraying, and styling the girls were finally ready to face the world. But the bathroom was in shambles. Hair products, clips, bobby pins, and every other thing you could possibly think of needing while creating an amazing evening hairstyle were all laying everywhere. 

         "Excuse me Miss but the young masters are waiting in the foyer," Jackson peeked his head in the bathroom door.

         "Thanks, tell them we'll be down in a minute," Amara replied, tucking a curled tendril behind her ear. Mrs. Ling had piled Amara's long red hair on top of her head with curly pieces hanging down. She had also put little blue flowers in the curly mass to accent her blue dress. The long, off the shoulder, princess style dress wasn't like anything she had ever worn before. If it hadn't been for her friend's encouragement she would have never even taken it off the rack let alone bought it. It made her feel like a princess when she wore it but there was no way she was going to tell her friends that. 

         Kiki was wearing her signature color, red.  Her seductive spaghetti strap dress was low cut and clung to all the right places as it fell to the floor with a slit that went up mid thigh. Her thick black hair hung naturally just passed her shoulders with a slight curl at the end. 

         Mico was a little more conservative in her emerald green halter dress. Her chin length blond hair was in small tight ringlets that were gently pulled back from her face with matching green baby barrettes. Cat's dress was a strapless baby pink creation, with a corset like top and a skirt that flared out. Her long white blonde hair was pulled back in the front with a sliver tiara. 

         The guys' jaws dropped when the girls descended the stairs to meet them. They were all dressed in similar black tuxes. 

         "You look amazing," Kenny complimented a blushing Mico, offering her his arm to walk her outside. 

         "Humana, Humana," Tyson sputtered, his eyes locked on Kiki.

         "I'll take that as a compliment," Kiki smiled and pulled him outside. Cat followed with Rei, Max, and Nicholai all fighting for her attention. 

         Amara walked over to Kai, a wide smile stretched on her face, expecting him to say something in regards to her appearance but she was soon disappointed. He only gave her a small smile along with a peck on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out the door. Amara's smile faded. Something was up, but it would be too late when she would finally figure it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Kind of a fluffy chapter I know but it's supposed to show the new found friendship between Amara and Cat. Hope you liked it. The real good stuff is coming up in the next chapter so please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

 ~Miss Wright~


	19. The Here and Now

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Byeblades, only my OCS. 

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS: **

       **              YamiClara: **Don't worry I'll keep going, it's just taking me a while to update. Thanks for the review.

                      **Scarlet Wiitch 41: **If you thought the last cliffy was bad then you're gonna hate this one, let me warn you now. Yuppers the sequel is getting deep                  consideration.

                      **Auburn_Echo: **Glad you like my story. Yes I agree cliffies are totally evil and I am so bad for them. But the story won't end on too much of a cliff and there is one way to make it better: Sequel!

                      **ruth 4 kai: **thanks for reviewing, heres the next chappie for ya to enjoy!

                      **silverninja: **Wow thanx for the great compliment. I'm so happy that you liked it. Hope you like the rest of it.

                      **Chocolate Teddy Bear: **Nice to hear from you again, thanks for the review!

                      **Sara: **Don't worry, I want a happy ending between Kai and Amara but it might not happen til the sequel.

                      **sportee_shorty:  **Thanks for the review!

                      **Kaylee Hiwatari: **Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 19: The Here and Now**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The ball was to take place at one of the ritziest hotels in Vancouver. They were all quiet during the ride to the hotel. Amara was sitting beside the widow with Kai on her right side. He was holding her hand and playing nervously with the ring on her middle finger. 

         "You okay?" Amara asked, concern covering her face. They had just arrived at the hotel and everyone else was climbing out of the SUV.

         "I'm fine," he mumbled, moving to get out himself. 

         "Kai?" she pulled on his hand, causing him to stop. He turned to meet her eye.

         "Amara," he stared into her eyes for a few seconds. A sense of longing was showing on his face, he wanted her but something was holding him back. The look worried her. "I'm fine." Kai took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and pulled her in the direction of the front doors. 

         The ballroom looked amazing. A huge sign was hung over the stage, where the band was currently playing. CONGRATULATIONS LUCKY SEVENS! The sign brought a smile to Amara's lips. It wouldn't be the last time their name donned a banner like that. Couples littered the dance floor, swaying with the beat of the slow song. Mico and Kenny were already on the dance floor, leaning into each other and talking. Kiki was trying to drag Tyson away from the buffet. She was getting rather frustrated with him. 

         "Dance with me?" Kai whispered softy to Amara. She nodded and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Kai stopped in the middle of the crowd of couples and drew her to him. He pulled her arms up and put them around his neck before resting his arms around her waist. 

         "You look beautiful," Kai told her sincerely, looking in to the sapphire eyes he loved so much. 

         "Thanks," Amara felt her cheeks flush. "You don't look too bad yourself." They were both silent for a few minutes. Amara let her surroundings wash over her. It felt like Kai was the only other person in the room with her. 

         "Where did you learn to dance so well?" Amara asked him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Kai blushed; he smiled as if he were thinking of something else, remembering. "My grandfather insisted that I have some class growing up, which unfortunately involved dance lessons." Amara smiled thinking of a little Kai learning to move gracefully. 

         "There's a lot I don't know about you," Amara stated sadly, dropping her gaze. 

         "The past doesn't matter," Kai told her firmly. "The here and now is all that matters. There's no life in living in the past." 

         "I know," Amara raised her eyes to meet his. "I just want to know a little more about you."

         "Alright," Kai smiled at her. "Ask away." The music changed to a swing song. 

         "Where are you from?" Amara asked as Kai swung her away from him in rhythm with the faster song. 

         "Russia," he answered after swinging her back into him, her back leaning on his chest. 

         "And you lived with?" 

         "My bastard of a grandfather," Kai's eyes clouded over with distaste. "You're lucky you got a nice relative to live with." 

         "Oh Kai I…" He stopped her by holding up a hand in front of her face.

         "I don't want your pity. I want to forget it," He pulled her back to their slow dancing position, his forehead leaning on hers. "And I want you to forget it too." She nodded. Kai tipped her chin up with his finger, bringing her lips to his. The kiss started off gentle but Amara deepened it by pulling him closer to her.

         "Mind if I cut in?" someone tapped Kai on the shoulder. Kai turned to tell the guy to bugger off but it was Mr. Dickinson. 

         "Of course," Kai stepped back allowing Mr. Dickinson to take Amara. "We'll talk later." She watched him weave through the dancing couples at back to the sidelines to stand with Max and Nicholai. 

         "You look lovely my dear," Mr. Dickinson's compliment brought Amara's attention back to him. "It's nice to see you in a dress for once."

         "I know, I must look oddly like a girl," Amara chuckled. 

         "A very beautiful girl," he smiled at her. "You look so much like your mother."

         "Ugh," Amara grimaced remembering the last person who said that to her. Miles Masterson may be able to forget her but she would never be able to forget the pain he caused her.

         "I'm sorry dear, I wish I could have prevented that whole thing," Amara could hear the regret in his voice and saw the sorrow in his usual jolly eyes. 

         "Forget it uncle," Amara said. "It's over. I'd much rather focus on the here and now."

         "Very wise my dear, where did you come up with such a philosophy?" Amara didn't even need to answer. Mr. Dickinson saw her eyes watching a particular silver haired blader. "Ah I see."

         "See what?" Amara asked, not sure what he was getting at or that he had been watching her expressions.

         "I see the way you look at Kai," Mr. Dickinson answered. "I know you have feelings for him."

         "We've been through a lot these last few days together," Amara explained. 

         "You don't have to justify it," Mr. Dickinson held his hand up to halt her babbling just as Kai had earlier. "I just want to warn you that there are other young men that would love your attention and Kai isn't one to stay in one place."

         "What is that suppose to mean?" Amara asked defensively. 

         "I'm just trying to tell you that before you give your heart to him make sure he wants it." Amara stared at her uncle in utter shock. Was this his way of protecting her? If he wanted her to be happy why was he tearing down the one person that made her happy? Amara was too confused to say anything in her or Kai's defense. "If you'll excuse me my dear, I'm needed at the front."  

         Amara stood, alone in the middle of the dance floor, letting what her uncle said sink in. Her eyes again fell on Kai. He was looking right back at her. Trying not to disturb the happy dancing couples, Amara weaved through to get to him. When she got to him, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. 

         "Hey you okay?" Kai urged her to speak to him. Amara didn't answer, she only pulled him closer. "Come on you made me…" His words trailed off when she moved her head up to look at him. Her expression was impossible to read. 

         "You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Amara asked earnestly, searching his face for the answer. 

         "No, I don't want to…" Again she cut him off but this time with her mouth on his. Capturing the back of his neck, crushing his lips to hers. Kai's eyes were wide with surprise. Her aggressiveness was a little shocking. 

"Amara?" Kai tried to get her attention for a minute but was having trouble getting his lips away from hers. Partially because he didn't want to and partially because she had a good grip on them and his neck. 

"Hmmm," she murmured letting his lips go for a second, giving him the sexiest innocent look. She looked a little embarrassed by her own assertiveness and was biting her lip in a way that was really sexy.

"Never mind," Kai answered drunkenly, leaning her back against the wall before reclaiming her lips.  

"Geez, I'm trying to eat here guys," Max groaned. But they ignored him. 

"Welcome everyone," Mr. Dickinson's' voice filled the room. "It is my pleasure to introduce the winners of the Vancouver Beyblading Championship… The Lucky Sevens!"

"I think I have to go up there," Amara pulled back sadly.

"No," Kai made a trail of kisses along her jaw before taking her lips again. "They can do without you." 

"You're right," She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back to her. Kai smiled and gladly kissed her back. 

"Would all the members of the Lucky Sevens please come to the stage." 

"I think I really have to go," Amara gently pushed Kai back, still hanging onto his lapels. 

"What if I don't want you to go?" Kai spoke softly.

"I'll be back soon," Amara pecked him on the lips. 

"But I want to lose you just yet," Kai pressed her against the wall as if to emphasize the fact that he had her pinned to it. 

"Kai," Amara thought he was joking but the look in his eyes was serious. "I'll come right back and then we'll dance." He cupped her face in his hands and gave her one last lingering kiss before letting her sweep past him up to the stage.  

Everyone applauded as Amara ascended onto the stage. The rest of her teammates were already up there and they were giving her weird looks. Amara just shrugged and tried her best to focus on what her uncle was saying. She couldn't see Kai because of the bright spotlights shining in her eyes. 

"And here to present the trophy is Japan's own Champion Tyson!" Kiki's smile widened at the sight of him. Amara stepped forward and took the trophy from Tyson. The whole room erupted with cheers and clapping. 

"And now the winning team and their dates will enjoy a special spotlight dance." Tyson offered his arm immediately to Kiki, while Kenny met Mico and the foot of the steps. Amara turned to Nicholai who was leading Cat onto the dance floor. Amara looked around frantically for Kai. She looked to the spot where he had been standing before she left him but he wasn't there. Running through the crowd, who were all staring at her, Amara raced to the exit into the hotel lobby. There was no sign of Kai.

"Excuse me miss?" Amara whipped around hoping to see Kai but she was sadly disappointed. "Are you Miss Jones?" Amara nodded. "Someone asked me to give this to you."  He handed her a folded piece of what looked like hotel stationary. 

"Thank you," Amara stared blankly at the young bellhop, taking the paper from his hand. He nodded and then left her standing alone. 

With trembling hands Amara opened the note. 

* * *

         I'm SO sorry for the evil cliffie but I just couldn't help myself. It's a nasty habit I admit. 

I hope you still liked it. I will update as soon as I can. 

Please Review I love to hear what you thought but try not to burn me too much, constructive critism. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

       Till next time

       ~Miss Wright~


	20. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't know Beyblades or any of the characters associated with it, only my OCS.

**THANKS TO THE REVEIWERS AND READERS:**

**       CTB, Storms-winter, angel akira, silverninja, Sara, ruth 4 kai, hiei's lil dragon, SilverWingPheonix, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**

**                                    THANKS THANX THANK-YOU GRACIOS **

**                                           YOU ALL ROCK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 20: Sorry **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Three Weeks Later 

"I'll miss you," Amara said hugging her friend. 

         "Are you sure you don't want to come too?" Kiki asked standing beside Tyson. 

         "Positive," Amara assured her. "I'll be fine." 

Today was the day Amara had been dreading, the day the Bladebreakers would have to go home. They had been living with her for a month and it would be hard to get use to being in an empty house again. Oddly enough, now Amara was kind of looking forward to getting away from all their worried and sympathetic words. 

"We should get going if we want to make our flight," Mr. Dickinson joined the group of young people in the foyer. 

"And for once Tyson's going to make it," Max nudged Tyson as he walked passed to hug Amara good-bye. One by one the guys hugged her and walked out the door to the waiting SUV. Kiki and Mico stood there and stared at their friend. 

"Stop looking at me like that you guys," Amara stifled a laugh. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself just fine without you two." 

"Are you sure?" Mico asked, worry spread across her delicate features. "You'll be okay alone?"

"Yes," Amara let out an exasperated sigh. "I think being alone is what I need right now." 

"If you say so," Mico pulled her friend into a bone-crushing hug. "Keep in touch often."

"I will," Amara laughed and then turned her attention to Kiki, who was still standing there watching her. "Trust me Keeks."

Amara could see the tears swelling in the other girl's eyes. 

"I do," Kiki sniffed, pulling Amara into a hug. "It's everyone else I don't trust." 

Amara held Kiki at arms length.

"You will have fun while you are in Japan. You will enjoy being with Tyson, who I can tell you like very much." Kiki smiled. "And you will NOT worry about me." Amara stated firmly. 

Kiki stared at her for a few minutes, refusing to answer. 

"Alright, alright," Kiki shook her head. "I won't worry but you will call."

Amara smiled and brought Kiki back into her arms. 

"Promise. Now get out before you make everyone late for the plane." Amara playfully shoved Kiki out the door. 

"Good bye my dear." Amara turned to face her uncle, who was still waiting to say goodbye. 

"Bye Uncle Dickie," Amara flung her arms around the older man's neck. "Just like I said to everyone else. I'm fine." 

"I know you are," Mr. Dickinson stunned her a bit by his calm response. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, because you've been through worse," he kissed her temple gently. "And you have hope. Hope that will keep you going." 

"I love you Uncle Dickie," Amara let the tears flow freely as she hugged her uncle one more time. 

"I love you too. I'll see you at Christmas." Amara nodded and walked to the door to wave goodbye as the SUV pulled away. 

Once they had disappeared from sight, Amara closed the door and leaned her back against it. Slowly she felt her legs give way and she slid to the floor, sobbing quietly into her hands. After a few minutes Amara felt like she had no tears left. For the past three weeks she had cried herself to sleep. She pulled out the paper that had been with her for the past three weeks. Crinkled and creased from the opening and refolding but the hotel logo was still readable along with the one word written in black ink. SORRY. 

A mix of emotions came every time she read that word. Sometimes it made her angry where all she wanted to do was find Kai and string him up the nearest tree. While other times there was this great sadness that took over, causing her to feel like nothing mattered anymore. 

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The sound of the doorbell broke Amara free of her thoughts. On wobbly legs, she stood to open the door, to face whoever it was on the other side. 

"Kiki was right, you look terrible," Nicholai joked, offering her a small grin. 

"How nice of her to say so," Amara wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand. "I thought you were going to Japan too?" 

"Nah, decided to stay behind, go to college here for a year," he answered looking pretty pleased with himself. "And of course to keep you company." 

"That's great Nick," Amara managed a strained smile. "But actually I want to be alone right now." 

"Right," Nicholai nodded, his smile fading. " But when you're sick of yourself give me a call okay?" 

"Okay." A full smile covered his face. 

"I'll see you later," he bent down and kissed her cheek before walking down the steps to his car. Amara stood in the doorway, one hand bracing herself from falling; the other hand resting on her cheek. 

She didn't doubt that he would be there because he always had, long before Kai Hiwatari had entered the picture. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Sorry guys but that's it till the sequel which I will probably have the first chapter up next week. I've started it but it's not complete. I'm so bad at leaving my chapters at cliffies but please don't hate me for it. Don't worry Kai and Amara will be reunited in the sequel, I don't want them to be apart and Kai does have a legitimate reason for leaving. But that's all I'm going to say, if you really want to know you'll just have to wait for the sequel. Thanks to all who read and reviewed my fic, it was exciting to hear from all of you since this was my first fic. 

       Until the Sequel

       ~ Miss Wright~


End file.
